


Exercises in the Unexpectedness of Love

by anna_bananna



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Angst, Bondage, Communication, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Contracts, Discussion of past sexual assault, Dom/sub, Dominant Joe | Yusuf Al-Kayasani, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Assault, Pining, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Sex Toys, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Spanking, Stephen and Keane are my bad guys, Submissive Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Teasing, a little self indulgent writing, but has turned into a combo of, more gratuitous oral sex, of course, romcom vibes, staring longingly into each others eyes, was just supposed to be porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_bananna/pseuds/anna_bananna
Summary: An AU where everybody is either a dom, sub, or switch, Nicky di Genova finds himself having a difficult time being an obedient submissive. It has gotten so bad that his parents are threatening to send him to a training school. At 18,  he has the ability to say no, but he is scared that if he doesn't learn how to be a good submissive soon, he will be alone forever.Enter Yusuf al-Kaysani. Despite his young age of 25, he has made a name for himself for being able to train even the wildest of submissive clients. He agrees to train Nicky for a week and puts him through a range of exercises in hopes of melding him into the perfect submissive.What neither expect is how quickly real feelings begin to form between them or how much they both have to learn about their own designation in relation to each other and what they want out of life.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 54
Kudos: 222





	1. Coffee Shop Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be porn, but the plot bunnies started fucking and now i've got a lot more bunnies on my hands. so now this story has become much longer and much sweeter
> 
> fic inspired by two kinkmeme prompts:  
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5552.html?thread=1812656#cmt1812656  
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=2048248#cmt2048248

Nicky stared down intensely into his mug of black coffee. The coffee shop around him bustled with college students, groups of people laughing and chatting, and those like him sitting alone. Only, he hadn’t brought anything to occupy his time. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on his computer or a book as he waited to meet up with the man he had been emailing for the last week. Yusuf al-Kaysani, professional dom.

His cheeks burned when he thought about how his life had brought him here. Designated a submissive at the age of 13, he had tried to tap into the desire to serve and submit. But, each dom he had tried, he couldn’t bring himself to perform in the ways they wanted. He even continued to be snappy and disobedient toward his parents, much to their chagrin.

Having just turned 18, they had suggested sending him off to one of the many different training schools for those like him. They had been pushing this even harder as he began to fill his time at a local club that had an eclectic mix of subs, switches, and doms. They said that he had begun hanging out with the wrong kind of people.

It was through speaking with some of these new friends, though, that he had ended up at this coffee house. Lamenting the fact that he could technically not listen to his parents, being of age, he was also scared that if he didn’t begin learning to be submissive he might end up alone forever. His new friends Nile and Booker had given him the name of Yusuf, saying that he had a great reputation for training subs, even those who might be a bit wild.

Looking him up when he had gotten home later that night, he did seem like a legitimate and well versed trainer. Presenting this info to his parents, they had agreed to pay for a week of training, but if he was still wild and untrained after this week, they were going to send him off to Brookmore Submissive School for Unruly Boys. He would be placed among boys his own age that had been trained for years. Nicky doubted he would ever be able to catch up, and he had heard some horror stories of the punishment that was inflicted for subordination.

Looking up, he scanned the room once more for this future dom. None of the reviews he had found had come with a picture and Yusuf hadn’t asked for his. Instead, they had agreed that Nicky would wear a green sweater and be at the coffee shop seated by 4pm.

Nicky had bristled at the idea that he would be the only one who had to dress a certain way. But, then he remembered those types of feelings were why he was in this situation in the first place.

Bringing his cup up to take a sip, his eyes caught sight of one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. Warm mocha skin with an achingly beautiful jawline that had a brush of well groomed facial hair, his eyes lit up when they reached Nicky. He smiled, laugh lines crinkling at the corners of his mouth, dimples sinking into his cheeks. Nicky was proud of himself for remaining seated when all he felt like doing was falling out of his chair.

To make it worse, this beautiful man began to walk over to him.

‘No, there was no way this beautiful man was Yusuf’ Nicky thought as his heartbeat sped up with each step he took toward him. He came to stand before him, Nicky now craning his neck to look up at him from the table, eyes wide. Yusuf hadn’t looked away once.

Was it just another show of dominance? Nicky wanted to be irritated, but then he realized he still had his coffee cup halfway to his mouth. Having forgotten it as soon as they had locked eyes, his mouth was still held open for the coffee, but was now barely catching the drool that wanted to escape. He blinked and pulled his head down, blushing furiously.

“Nicky?”

‘Ugh! Even his voice is hot’ Nicky thought looking back to him. Forcing out a short, “Yes, Yusuf?”

A quick nod and he was seated at his table. Nicky’s face was still red hot. ‘Coffee shops are always too warm. It’s the cozy atmosphere,’ he tried to reassure himself.

“Are you going to get anything to drink?” Nicky blurted out. Needing to fill the space with some mild conversation.

“I’m not much of a coffee drinker,” Yusuf said, pulling out a reusable water bottle. “But, these types of meet-ups always go better in public places.”

“You look so young!” Nicky seemed to have lost any ability to have a regular conversation.

“To be training submissives?” Yusuf looked at him with his deep brown eyes. Nicky felt like they were tunneling into him and he was being drawn into it like a moth to a flame.

Nicky just nodded as Yusuf sat back comfortably in his chair. “Yeah, I guess I am. I’ve made a little bit of a reputation for myself at twenty-five. I think it’s because I have a touch, a finesse that sets me apart. I also grew up on a farm and have been training horses ever since I could walk. So, that might help a little bit, too.”

“Are you calling me a horse?” Nicky deadpanned back.

The laugh that came from Yusuf’s mouth was an angelic sound. Nicky couldn’t look away from a sound! So, he just brought his coffee cup and actually took a sip this time. Hoping that would keep his mouth occupied for a few moments.

“No, you are most definitely not,” he answered back with a cheeky grin. Nicky felt his stomach drop out. Yep, he was in trouble.

—

“So, refresh me on why you need my services?” Yusuf finally said after a very pregnant pause.

“I um...I am having a difficult time giving into my submissive tendencies. It’s not even that I feel like my designation is wrong, because I have no desire to be dominant. It’s just… that with the people I’ve been with..., so far…, they have all been... people I didn’t want to listen to. Like a mental block. Does that make sense?” Nicky said, playing with his hands nervously and never making true eye contact as he spoke. He had a difficult time putting into words the exact discontent he felt sometimes with the way people spoke to him or what they expected of him.

Joe just gave him a comforting smile as he nodded his head, pulled a notepad from his messenger bag, and began to jot down some notes. “How many people have tried to fill the role of your dominant?”

“I had a boyfriend in high school. He and his friends were jerks. But, they were older and I was a sophomore getting attention from a senior. So....” Nicky waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes as he thought about that disastrous relationship. “Other than that it hasn’t been anything too serious with anyone.”

“Are you a virgin?”

“No.” Nicky had practiced for this question. He technically was still a virgin, but he was tired of it. Tired of the creepy glint in men’s eyes when they found out. Tired of the idea that he had to love the person he lost it to. Tired of the idea that the first time he had sex it might be some weird transaction. Also, he was scared that if he told Yusuf he was then he wouldn’t take him on as a client.

Yusuf just nodded and made another note.

“Have you ever made a list of your hard and soft limits?”

“My what?” Nicky asked back.

“Hard limits are those things you feel you would never do. For some people these are things like, needles, body modification, different types of bodily fluids. As for soft limits, these are things that aren’t hard no’s, but that you aren’t wholly unopposed to trying. They just might not be on your list of turn ons. For some people those are things like pain, feminization, humiliation.”

Nicky’s face was back to being flushed and bright red. Talking about these things so freely and easily in the middle of this coffee shop, his brain was having a hard time following.

“How about I send you a couple of documents explaining and listing different submissive attributes. I will expect you to send me your different lists by tomorrow evening though if we can’t make them today.”

His voice was kind but firm. Nicky could feel his body responding in ways that had never happened before. He wanted to do this for Yusuf. He wanted him to be proud of him. “Okay,” he answered.

“We will be using a simple system of safe words. ‘Red’ will end the scene immediately and for the rest of the day. We will talk about what you didn’t like. I’m not going to encourage you not to use this word, but I also need you to understand the significance of the word. As a submissive, most dominants will expect a certain level of obedience. This signal is in place if you feel as if your life is in danger or believe there is no way for you to move on through the scene. ‘Yellow’ will signal for us to pause a scene if you are feeling uncomfortable. As a trainer, I like using this word for you to learn where your limits might start and stop. Again, though, outside of this training this word is also meant for extreme situations. Most dominants will expect you to already know your own limits and some will use your limits to decide if they are interested in you. ‘Green’ is meant to say keep going. I rarely ever ask for a color, though, so this word might not be used at all. I don’t ask for you to tell me what your color is because this week is meant for you to learn when to say how you are feeling. Dominants are not mind readers and their submissives need to know their limits and when to use their safe word system.”

Nicky just kept nodding.

“Of course all of this is laid out in the contract we will be signing.” Yusuf leaned down to pull the contract from his bag.

“Along with the contract for the week, we will both sign an NDA. This is as much for your peace of mind as mine. It will ensure that no audio or video will be taken while you are my submissive. We will also be unable to speak about what happens during the week we are together to anyone after it is over. I will still be able to write you a letter of recommendation, though, if you want or need one. Any questions so far?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Nicky said, still nodding reflexively.

“Then let's move on.” Yusuf placed a calming hand on top of Nicky’s. “I want you at my house, plugged, and in clothes that you won’t mind getting a little messed up at 4pm on Friday afternoon. You will not need to bring anything else; I will be providing everything you need.”

Nicky’s nodding slowed down as his eyes grew a little wide.

“You do own some toys, don’t you?” Yusuf asked, a little incredulously.

“No.” Nicky answered shyly.

“Okay. That’s okay. One of my favorite stores is just around the corner. If you feel comfortable, we can walk there together and we can pick you something out.”

“Okay,” Nicky knew he was killing it with these one word answers.

“I also want you to start practicing calling me sir. When I ask you a question, it will be ‘yes sir’ or not sir’.”

“Okay,” Nicky said without thinking. “I mean, um, yes sir?”

“You’ll get the hang of it. That’s why I want you to practice.” His voice practically purred out.

Nicky flushed and couldn’t help but answer back, “Yes sir.”

The way his heart leapt into his chest when Yusuf said, with a grin and a wink, “Good boy.” Oh yeah, he was feeling a very strong urge to do anything this man told him to.

——-

It wasn’t long after this that Nicky found himself walking with this beautiful man to ‘The Lion’s Den’ a few blocks away. To buy himself a sex toy.

Nicky’s rational brain was telling himself that he barely knew Yusuf and not to go with him to a secondary location. But, the submissive side of his brain was reacting so strongly for the first time ever. Yusuf’s calm but dominating energy made Nicky feel safe and protected. The way he had winked at Nicky the first time he had said ‘yes sir’ and meant it, how he had guided Nicky from the coffee shop with a hand at the small of his back, and how he was now following Yusuf to a sex shop on a Tuesday afternoon like it was a regular occurrence. He couldn’t shake the feeling of doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing with Yusuf. A calm feeling that was wrapped up in a submissive attitude that he didn’t mind expressing.

He was blown away at the variety and creativity of the selection once they had arrived. His wide eyes drew a small chuckle from Yusuf. But, it was not unkind. Instead, it was understanding.

“Look around. I want you to pick out what you want.”

Nicky knew he was doing this on purpose. Trying to reduce him to a pliable puddle at his feet. And, he was succeeding.

There were so many things that caught his eye especially as he thought about the lists Yusuf wanted him to make. Eventually, he ended up standing in front of a wall of butt plugs of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Yusuf came to stand beside him after finishing up a quiet conversation with the girl behind the register.

“Do you see anything you like?”

Nicky’s heart was racing in his chest as he nodded. Reaching his hand out to grab a modestly sized plug, baby blue, with the ability to vibrate. Pulling it down, he turned to fully face Yusuf. “Sir?”

“Wonderful choice. I love this brand. The color is a bit of a surprise.” That beautiful smile shooting directly into. “Do you see anything else you might be interested in?” Yusuf asked, reaching out to pull the box from his hands in an obvious sign that he would be paying for it.

While Nicky had seen some things that caught his eye, he already felt so conflicted with letting Yusuf buy this one thing for him that he didn’t say anything.

“No sir,” Nicky answered back, his eyes sliding to the floor as he felt himself blush for the umteenth time today.

“You have no business being this cute,” Nicky heard Yusuf say quietly, almost to himself.

When Nicky brought his eyes back up to him, it almost looked as if Yusuf was the one blushing for the first time that day.


	2. Day 1

Friday afternoon came quickly for Yusuf. He was rarely nervous for these training sessions anymore, but there was something about Nicky that sent butterflies into his stomach in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. It had to have been since he met the first horse he ever trained.

He remembered the first time they had locked eyes as he brought his hand up to pet her snout. Both of them exchanged a moment of being unsure and nervous, but also an almost immediate trust and excitement followed.

While he had many ideas for how this week would go, he never truly knew until his trainee arrived. From their first meeting earlier in the week, Yusuf couldn’t stop thinking about that stupidly cute way Nicky had looked at him as he had walked over. How their eyes had stayed connected until Nicky had realized that he had forgotten to take a sip of his raised coffee. How he hadn’t even thought to break eye contact until Yusuf was standing right before him.

Eye contact and the control of it could be such an important part of training the more untamed of submissives, but Yusuf found himself wanting to jump into those sea-glass pools. He knew he might never tell this man to not stare at him, especially with the type of naked attraction they were expressing.

On top of all of these feelings that were not his usual, it probably didn't help that he also didn’t usually take on clients that were so young. Nicky was no man, not yet. But, their email exchange has endeared him to Yusuf.

It had turned out, too, that his best friend, Booker also had a soft spot for this kid.

Because of how young he was, he had asked his parents for a much larger deposit than was his normal, feeling he might not last the full week. Especially as Yusuf perused over the lists he had sent him a few days ago.

Nicky seemed to think he had very few hard limits. Knife play, scat, emeto, tattooing. It would seem, too, from the list of the kinks he was interested in, he had an incredible need to be controlled. Objectification, strict bondage, orgasm control being at the top of his list. These were not the lists of somebody who was having a hard time tapping into their submissive nature.

Had he written these lists hoping to please Yusuf? That was one option he was worried about.

Yusuf wouldn’t ask him to clarify any of the limits once he arrived. That had been the point of the emails they had exchanged and the contracts they had signed. This weekend was as much about learning to serve as learning limits and learning trust.

The other option, that turned his stomach a little, was that Nicky might have been taught at some point not to trust his dominant. He was not a therapist; he was a trainer. But, these thoughts also irritated him that somebody could have taken advantage of Nicky’s wide-eyed curiosity and quiet presence. From the little bit of time they had spent together, it was obvious he wanted to serve and from his lists he was apparently interested in performing a lot of the tasks that would be expected of him.

By all accounts, Nicky should be a happy, healthy submissive.

A knock at his door tore him from these thoughts. Well, time to get this show on the road.

The first exercises he had planned for Nicky were in listening and trust. Standing unsure in his front entrance, Yusuf took this time to look Nicky up and down. He gave him a wolfish grin before he instructed him to strip.

For a few beats, it felt as if Nicky would start pushing back right at the beginning. Finally though, lithe fingers began to undress himself. Despite his youth, he already had well developed, lean muscles that filled out his chest and body beautifully.

“From now on, clothes are a privilege that you do not have.”

They leave the clothes thrown across a table at the front hall as he leads Nicky by the small of his back to his living room off to the right of his front entrance. Lengths of rope were laid out across the couch, and Yusuf felt Nicky pull back a little.

“Come on, you’re gonna be fine.”

“No,” he squeaked out, nerves obvious in his voice. But with no safe word said, Yusuf moved forward.

He pushed him gently onto his stomach on the plush carpet in front of his couch. Grabbing some rope, he brought both of Nicky’s hands behind his back so that each hand was at the opposite elbow. Nicky had begun wriggling under Yusuf’s hands as his body became more and more flushed.

“Nicky, one of the biggest lessons I need you to learn this week is that as your dominant I will always give you exactly what you need. You do not have to worry about your needs or wants, because I will give you exactly what you need. There can be an incredible freedom in letting go of your wants and trusting my needs” Yusuf practically coos building a chest harness that keeps Nicky's hands strapped behind him with ropes passing above and below his pecs so that they are also pinned to his back.

Nicky finally stopped wriggling under his touch. “Do you understand me, Nicky?”

“I think so,” he answered with a petulant tone.

With a swift hand, Yusuf brought an open palmed hand down on Nicky's perfect ass. It looked as if it had been carved from marble and should be on display in some museum in Italy. The quick smack brought a sharp yelp from Nicky.

“Nicky, did you practice that thing I asked you to do?” Yusuf asked, his voice dipping down into a deep rumble.

Instead of answering right away, Nicky just jolted his ass out a little. Yusuf had a feeling that Nicky was getting more and more turned on. He could practically see the war inside of himself with wanting to serve and not knowing how. His breathing had picked up and his body was turning a little red.

Two more quick slaps to each of Nicky’s ass cheeks in the wake of Nicky's silence. “Do not lie to me. The punishment will be much worse than two little slaps.”

“No sir,” Nicky said as he pressed his face further into the carpet while jutting his ass out again. Also looking like he was rutting against the carpet.

“So, you haven’t been giving your parents the respect they deserve? You’ve been disrespectful toward all of the other dominants you’ve interacted with the last few days? Remember, do not lie to me.”

“Yes sir.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Yusuf scolded him as he pulled Nicky up to his feet. “Disappointing little pet,”

“I thought you said I wasn’t a horse,” Nicky answered back with a little grin.

Yusuf couldn’t help but laugh at the cheeky response and pinched his ass before responding, “I am going to have to come up with a creative punishment for you after we get done with the activities I already have planned for you this evening.”

Grasping him by the upper arm, Yusuf led Nicky into his small art studio, a room that was off to the left side of his front entrance.

Being a trainer, he had access to some incredible toys and contraptions that were capable of causing pain, pleasure or both.

One of his favorites for the more mouthy subs was sitting in front of his easel. It would also show him how much Nicky really did like objectification. It was a wooden stool that had an area where he could seat Nicky at the front. He would be forced to sit so that his knees would be bent up, his kneecaps hitting at the level of his chest. Caged so that there was only enough room for him to sit straight up with feet planted fully on the ground in front of his also seated ass, placing his face directly in front of Yusuf’s cock. Nicky would essentially be an extension of the stool, just another part of the furniture.

Again he could feel Nicky resisting him. He had to physically stop himself from petting him and shushing him like a scared pony. He was here to train, not flirt. “Nicky, trust me. I will only do things that you need. Lean into that. Trust me, trust that I trust you,” Yusuf said as he brought him to stand at the stool.

Pushing him over the stool quickly, Yusuf moved his hand down to the plug that was located in that perfect ass. “At least you followed my instructions to come plugged.” He said, letting the inherent praise wash over Nicky. Turning on the vibrating function and asking, “Did you use it on yourself at all before today?” Yusuf rubbed soft circles across the red marks he had caused earlier.

“Yes sir,” Nicky gasped out.

“Mmm, good boy. Did you get off? Did you think about how I could use this on you?” Yusuf was lightly twisting the plug as he asked this question.

Nicky let out a broken moan, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Yusuf purred, pulling Nicky up and arranging him into the cage. Noticing his growing erection he added, “You have permission to come today as long as you ask me. Do you understand?” Yusuf sat on the stool, splaying his legs wide.

“Yes sir,'' Nicky's eyes now looking up at Yusuf. Already growing a little glassy, Yusuf noticed with a little surprise. Nicky apparently responded really well to praise. Smiling down at him, Yusuf worked his cock out of his pants, mostly still soft. Only capable of this feat after years of practice.

“I want you to be my cockwarmer right now. Do not suck or move your tongue. I am working on a section of this painting that is very detailed. And you don’t want to add to the punishment you are already getting if I am distracted by your needy mouth.”

Nicky’s eyes staring wide at Yusuf’s cock like it had hung the moon, his tongue quickly shooting out to lick at his lips. He nodded and then opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out.

Yusuf groaned quietly as he fed Nicky his cock. Trying to concentrate as hard as he could to repress the urge to get hard, fuck Nicky’s beautiful mouth, and come down his throat. That was not the point of this exercise.

Working on autopilot, Yusuf grabbed the palate of oil paints on the table to his right and tried to distract himself with the landscape before him.

That plan worked perfectly until Yusuf looked down at Nicky, fully, for the first time. His eyes were closed and he looked as relaxed as Yusuf had ever seen him. He felt his heart rise in his chest. He had never trained a submissive that fell so quickly into that warm and content feeling of submitting and serving, into their sub space. Unbidden, Yusuf reached a hand down to stroke softly against one of his cheeks. The shining, glassy eyes that stared back up at him caused his heart to start beating quickly and could not stop himself from blushing because of the look of contentment and easy trust that was reflected up at him.

‘Oh, no. He might be in trouble.’ Yusuf thought as he turned his eyes back up and did his best to continue his work.

—-

After about half an hour had passed, Yusuf couldn’t help but notice the little twitches of Nicky's body beneath him. His breath had started to quicken with the little jolts of his hips as he became more and more distracted by the plug buzzing away in his ass.

“Does somebody want to come?” Yusuf asked as he shifted his position slightly on the stool, letting his own arousal rush to his dick. He knew it won’t take long before he is fully hard, but the muffled and gasping, ‘yes sir’ from Nicky has him practically seeing stars from how quickly it swelled up in Nicky's mouth.

“Well, so did I.” He answered back thrusting into the welcoming and submissive hole around his cock.

At the feeling of hollowed cheeks and a desperate tongue, Yusuf slapped Nicky's cheek. Dominant eyes burning down into Nicky’s glassy ones. “Did I tell you to suck my cock?”

Nicky answered with a slight shake of his head.

Taking a handful of his hair, “You are nothing but my cockwarmer right now. You don’t do anything I don’t tell you.” He growled out.

Getting a whimpering, gargled affirmative, Yusuf once more began to use Nicky's mouth as little more than an object built for his pleasure. He looked down as he felt Nicky jolting some more beneath him. His face was more flushed than ever before. He was whimpering as he humped his whole body into Yusuf’s thrusts.

“Are you getting off on this? The idea of you being nothing but my personal sex toy, just a receptacle for my come?”

Yusuf found himself once more surprised with how quickly Nicky was responding to him. There was no way he would be able to come untouched just from a vibrating plug and the rough treatment Yusuf was giving his mouth.

But the shining eyes that looked up at him seemed crazed and as if on the edge of a precipice. “Don’t forget you have to ask my permission.” Yusuf didn’t want to punish him anymore than he already was, and it looked like the poor boy couldn’t even remember his name.

He slowed down the thrusts just enough for Nicky to choke out the garbled plea, “Please can I come.”

“Fuck, if all it takes is for me to jam a cock into the back of your throat to get off, please show me.”

Yusuf saw the way his whole body seemed to seize at his granted permission as he felt Nicky begin to gyrate his hips. A keening wail soon followed. Yusuf could feel his own balls tightening at this wanton display. “Look at me, look at me while you come.” He growled out, thrusting into the back of his throat and letting his release shoot hot streams into this beautiful mouth.

He was stunning, taking Yusuf’s load while in the middle of his own orgasmic bliss.

Both of them panting, this is when Yusuf would usually end the scene, wrap his sub up and bathe them until they could speak again. But, Yusuf felt he could push a little further. This is the reason he had the reputation he did. This was his finesse, to know how and when to continue pushing a sub to their limits.

Going soft in Nicky’s mouth, he could feel Nicky’s whole body trembling beneath him. He petted his head, “Hey, look at me,” at some point Nicky's eyes had practically rolled into the back of his head.

Looking up, the now red rimmed but still glassy eyes stared up at him, almost unseeing.

“Hey, I still need to finish this one little part up, do you think you can be a good boy and sit quietly for me for just a little bit longer.” He was gently stroking a hand through his hair. The tremors in his body, while subsiding in size were still very much present. But, the utter openness and trust of the eyes looking up at him was causing Yusuf to quake a little as well. Especially when Nicky gave a nod and let his eyes once more slip close.

Yusuf felt as if his stomach was about to give way. This was more than nerves. He almost wanted to safeword out of this scene for himself. But, he was also good at this job because he was very good at compartmentalizing his feelings. Right now, though, he was feeling a lot of them all at once.

But, if Nicky could keep going, Yusuf owed it to him to pull himself together. His parents had paid a lot of money for their son to become the sublime submissive underneath him right now and Nicky was putting a lot of faith in him to teach him how to become just that.

Picking up the palate once again, Yusuf pretended to busy himself for almost another hour before Nicky began once more to squirm underneath him. This time probably more from being uncomfortable.

It was time to untie him, take him upstairs and work all of the cramps out of his muscles, cuddle until Nicky didn’t want to anymore, take a shower, and move on.

He was a professional. He could do this.

\------------

Nicky woke up slowly to a pitch black room, laying on his side with an arm sneaking around his waist. He felt more relaxed and refreshed than he had in... well ever. His body was warm and comfortable but also felt like it was still tingling.

Turning around in the arms, doing his best to not wake up Yusuf, Nicky let the memories of the last few hours wash over him.

Yusuf’s calm, confident voice as he had tied his arms. The way he wasn’t deterred or irritated when he pushed back a little. The feeling of his pure bliss as Yusuf used his mouth for his own purposes, like he was just an object for him to treat as he saw fit. His orgasm had hit him so hard that the hour that passed while he was still tied had him feeling like he was floating lightly in his own head. He remembered Yusuf carrying him up the stairs, kneading a few tight knots from his thighs and calves, gently removing the now still plug before taking them both to the shower. After that the fuzzy memories bleed eventually into peaceful darkness.

Nicky was finally feeling like the sub he should be. It was as if Yusuf had awoken that part of him that he had felt like had been stifled.

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, Nicky let his eyes wander over the face of this beautiful man. He felt a sudden urge to kiss his forehead, run his hands through his hair. Actions that felt too intimate for the arrangement they had set up.

But, this was all so new to him, that Nicky thought he would rather be chastised for the actions than not listen to his instincts to comfort, to hold, to take care of the dominant man laying beside him.

With soft movements, Nicky brought his hand up to slide its way up a cheek, carding his fingers through the curly mop of hair and lightly massaging Yusuf’s scalp. He wasn’t sure how Yusuf had managed to make him feel suddenly so free to show his submissive side. It made him worried that this high would wear off with the post orgasmic glow.

Nicky laughed to himself as he thought about what the recommendation letter might end up saying by the end of the week.

“Will be the perfect submissive partner as long you keep him tied up, filled, and coming for a few hours each day.”

Maybe they could draft it together.

That might be another problem along with the fear of this feeling coming to a premature end. Nicky was worried he was becoming too attached, feeling too comfortable with this man that he knew he only had access to for a limited time. Soon, Nicky would head back home to his parents, to their expectations of him, to their eventual disappointment in him.

He would try to learn as much from this week that he could. But, what he seemed to be understanding about himself was that it was the person not the designation. Unfortunately, his parents were still under the old fashioned thinking that it was the submissive's job to bend to any dominant. Like his mother, and his fathers father, and blah blah blah. Nicky felt himself roll his eyes as he continued to massage the curls of the man in front of him.

He honestly wondered if he should tell Yusuf about this inner conflict. That he might not be able to be tamed. That if he succeeded in making him the submissive his parents wanted, then he would have to smother so many things that made him... him. But, what he was learning from this first day was that he was capable of tapping into this intrinsic part of himself that he had been frightened had been smothered because of being a dumb and irresponsible child. For that, he would always be forever grateful for Yusuf.

It was then that Yusuf opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at him. “Hey,” his sleep filled voice rumbled. “How long have you been awake?” He started to stretch a little bit, all while keeping a physical connection to Nicky.

“Not that long,” Nicky said with a small shrug.

He saw Yusuf’s eyes dragging along his chest and then back to his eyes. Nicky was suddenly much more aware of their difference in attire. After the shower, that he could only remember with softened edges, Yusuf had dried him off with a huge, fluffy towel. While Yusuf had grabbed a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants for himself, he had led Nicky to the bed and tucked him into his arms still as naked as when he had first arrived. Nicky couldn’t explain the feeling of satisfaction in this clothing discrepancy. Such a small detail that made him feel owned and taken care of by Yusuf.

“What time is it?” Yusuf asked more to himself as he half rolled over to grab his phone from the bedside table, turning on a small lamp at the same time. Seeing that it was getting close to 10pm he let out a short laugh. “Woops.”

Having seen the time, Nicky just hummed to himself as he pulled himself to place his head on Yusuf’s now horizontal chest.

“First sessions don’t normally wear me out like that.” Yusuf said as he lightly played with Nicky’s hair.

“Well now that we are a little rested, what will we do with the rest of the evening?”

“I do believe I still owe you your punishment for failing to fulfill my request of altering how you address your dominants.” Yusuf answered back lightly, and with a little amusement tinging his voice.

In a flurry of limbs and sheets that was simultaneously graceful and forceful, Nicky found himself laying across Yusuf’s lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, feet now planted on the floor. “I’m thinking 10 is a good place to start. I want you to thank me after each one.”

“Yes sir.”

Slap.

Nicky jolted with the firm slap that had just landed on his ass. It wasn’t that painful, but he knew that after a few it would become a completely different sensation. He let out a breathy, “Thank you sir.”

Slap. Slap. Slap.

By the fifth, Nicky was a little out of breath and he could feel the warmth that was being emitted from his backside. Yusuf had taken a second to rub his own warm hands in small circles. Nicky groaned into his fist. He had gotten hard after the first slap.

“I’m so pleased with how responsive you are.” The gentle circles continued.

Nicky let out another groan as he found his body grinding into Yusuf’s lap.

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

Nicky was a wreck by the tenth slap. Tears leaking, voice strained from the little cries and yelps that had spilled out after each spank before “Thank you sir” was choked or gasped out.

“So good. So good for me, Nicky.” Placing him back across the bed so that he was laying on his stomach, Yusuf asked, “How are you feeling?”

Nicky felt like he was almost floating for the second time that day. “Mmm... good sir.”

“Do you think you could eat a little something for me?” Yusuf asked gently cupping one of Nicky’s cheeks.

“Mmm hmm,” Nicky nodded with glassy eyes.

“Perfect. I’m gonna go make us some grilled cheeses and tomato basil soup. Does that sound good?”

“Yes sir” combined with a small shrug was Nicky's answer.

Nicky let his eyes fall shut. It felt as if no time had passed before Yusuf was back with a tray holding two sandwiches and one big bowl of soup along with two glasses of water. Thankfully, or maybe not, his erection had diminished during his short nap. Sitting the tray down, Yusuf and Nicky made to arrange themselves on the bed so they could eat without knocking anything over.

“Are you not worried about getting crumbs in your bed?” Nicky asked with his small smile.

Yusuf returned his gaze with his own small smirk, “Do you think you could have made it down the stairs?” Dark brown eyes bore into him and Nicky flushed wondering just how disheveled he looked. “While we are on the subject, I think this is a good time to check in with how you feel so far? Any change to the mental block you spoke of at our first meeting?”

Nicky sat for a few minutes, obviously in deep thought as he nibbled on the sandwich, taking a few spoonfuls of the soup, and drank down the water greedily.

“I think...” Placing the quarter of the sandwich he hadn't eaten down he slowly lowered himself to return to laying with his back on the bed. Throwing his arm over his eyes. “I think this is the most in tune with myself I have ever felt. But, something still feels wrong when I think about how I might feel when this blissful feeling wears off. I’m worried it’s not going to last. Like... I still feel wild.”

“Well, it's still only day one. So we can see how this feeling has changed or stayed the same tomorrow night.” Yusuf looked down fondly as Nicky uncovered his eyes. “Are you still hungry? Or, do you want me to get this out of the way?”

“I feel full.” Nicky had never been a heavy eater, and his appetite was even less at the moment, his stomach in pleasant knots.

“Finish your water for me and I’ll take this back to the kitchen.”

Fulfilling his request, Nicky watched as Yusuf disappeared once more through the door.

He began to wonder what the sleeping arrangement was going to be. After the intense day of bondage, control, and punishment he felt like he might want it to continue. Running his hands up and down his chest like he was trying to rub in the good feeling that was thrumming through him. He let his hands fall between his thighs, his cock easily springing back to life without him even touching it.

'What was going on with him?" He thought, ‘Right now, I do feel like something wild’. He let out a small groan. Hearing Yusuf climbing the stairs, he didn’t want him to walk in while he was rubbing his body while moaning like some wanton whore, but there was nothing he could do to hide the obvious erection tenting you the sheets.

Yusuf entered the bedroom and sat back down on the bed. He looked toward the area of tented sheets, looking unsurprised and satisfied. “Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about tonight?” An eyebrow tweaked upward and a small grin lit across his face.

“I...” Nicky’s heart had started beating faster as his body turned an even darker shade of red. He hoped it would not be too noticeable in the low light. “I think I want to be tied down while I sleep.” Once more throwing his arm across his eyes.

Yusuf moved closer to him on the bed and gently removed the arm from Nicky’s eyes. “Hey, you don’t need to feel embarrassed or ashamed of those desires. Unless you want me to make you feel that way,” he said with a wink.

Nicky let out a groan as he felt his cock give a little twitch. “Not tonight.” The implication of that answer hanging in the air.

“Alright, well let me go grab some supplies. How about we start easily. A sleep sack just for your arms and chest. Maybe a blindfold. Maybe plug you back up? Hmm?” Yusuf has started rubbing gently along Nicky's arm.

“I think...” Nicky bit at his lower lip, closing his eyes.

“No, not think, how do you feel? I know you know how to tap into that submissive well.”

“I feel, like, I want...” Nicky opened his eyes, glassy, open, and so trusting. “I want whatever you want.”

Yusuf smiled. Nicky’s heart beat still pounding away as he saw the pleased look on his face.

\------

Later that night..

Yusuf sat before his computer looking over his emails and trying to type up a small progress report about Nicky’s first day. The kitchen was cleaned. A baby monitor sat beside him, every so often broadcasting little moans from the captive man... no boy upstairs.

He can’t help thinking maybe age is just a number, but he remembers what eighteen felt like. So sure of yourself as you step out into the world. Easy prey for the right people who know how to manipulate your cockiness, and feed into it until you are just a creation of their own desires. Thankfully he had never had that happen to him, but he had seen what could come from the wrong people having undue power over another, and he knows he had never wanted to be that person.

He sat back in his chair, thinking about how he had wrapped Nicky up and blindfolded him before working him open for the plug he had picked out. Sliding his knees in between Nicky's thighs, he had slipped a pillow under his ass as he had started to press those thighs further apart. Grabbing for the lube he had laid down on the bed, he remembered how teasing around Nicky's rim had elicited the perfect little noises as he had bucked up into his hand. How those noises had turned to breathy gasps as one finger slid inside of him. He had fucked him on one finger and then two. He had looked like a blushing bride as his face had flushed and was reduced to a moaning mess. Just to be sure he was adequately stretched and maybe because he had a healthy, professional curiosity, Yusuf slowly worked in a third finger. Sliding over that sensitive bundle, Nicky’s back had arched off the bed and gasped as though he had been struck by lightning. The wrecked “Please,” had been music to Yusuf’s ears as Nicky’s hips had rocked against his fingers.

He almost wanted to throw his own head back in pleasure from the display before him. Wanted to take Nicky’s, now leaking, cock into his mouth and continue to reduce him to a non verbal ball of putty. Instead, he had placed a palm on one of his hip bones, taming it as he pressed it down with moderate force. “Easy boy, shh. I’ve got you.” Tenderly stroking in and out of the perfectly stretched hole, he had grabbed the medium sized plug.

The sob that escaped Nicky at the loss of his fingers did not help Yusuf’s growing need. He did not usually fuck his clients unless it had been specifically requested or unless he felt the the need for it to be integrated into some type of training. But, he felt tethered to Nicky for some reason. Like, they were building invisible connections, awakening in him a feeling he had never felt with anybody else. The desire to keep, to own, to worship, to collar.

He had been doing this for years now and had been trained by the best. But, they had never warned him about this. Most of them had collared partners, sometimes using them during sessions, but Yusuf had never thought to ask if they had once been their clients.

Working the plug in slowly, Yusuf bent down to place light kisses along the hip bone still under his palm. Nicky’s gasping, writhing body doing its best to ask for more since Nicky seemed to be running out of words.

Sliding it home, he lifted his hands and mouth from Nicky’s body.

“Y- yu-s.... sir”

Two syllable words seemed outside of Nicky’s grasp.

Nicky squeaked as Yusuf brought his strong, warm fingers to wrap around the base of his cock.

“Would you be able to come like this? Do I need to take any precautions?”

Whimpering, Nicky shook his head no back and forth across a pillow.

Tightening his hold around the base, only slightly, Yusuf said, “Use you words.”

“No.”

He tightened his fingers one more time.

“No sir!” Nicky sobbed. Yusuf thought he could see tears possibly soaking into the blindfold he had tied around Nicky’s head.

Yusuf had turned on a baby monitor after that and headed downstairs. Telling Nicky if he needed him he would be right there.

Cleaning the kitchen, he couldn’t shake the tendrils of that blissful feeling Nicky had spoken of when they had talked earlier. How he was feeling more in tune with himself in ways he hadn’t ever before.

Now, sitting at the computer he decided to send an email out to his former mentor. Had he ever collared somebody he had trained; had he ever heard of it happening? Was he walking down a dangerous road? Or, should he listen to his gut instincts? The ones that he had taught him how to tap into.

Sending the email, he finished typing up the report and checked his email one last time before he closed the computer and headed back upstairs. He had a lot planned for tomorrow, and he needed his rest.


	3. Day 2 - Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Yusuf has exercises prepared for lessons in pain  
> this morning, he will begin with the pleasurable side of pain
> 
> bondage  
> crop  
> caning  
> nipple clamps  
> teasing  
> begging  
> oral sex  
> safe word usage

Nicky thought he would have been a little bit more prepared after yesterday. But, standing in the middle of Yusuf’s ‘playroom’, he now felt severely out of his element. 

“Pain, that’s what we are going to be working on today,” Yusuf had said as he had woken him up that morning. Freeing him for his bondage and telling him to take as much time as he needed to freshen up and get ready for the day as he had headed downstairs to make them breakfast. 

Breakfast had been a nonevent and before long, he had been led back up the stairs to another room off the little hallway. Nicky took in the hardwood floors and a workbench usually found in a garage but instead of tools for building and fixing there were instruments for creating pleasure and pain. Hooks on the ceiling, walls, and floor spoke to Yusuf’s creativity about how he liked to position those subs he was training. Two windows on one wall had large wooden slatted blinds, closed. Nicky felt curious, as he thought about whose eyes could see into this room if the blinds were opened and pulled up. 

Yusuf had tied him almost immediately into a strappado position, staring at the one empty wall in the room. Next, Yusuf attached a spreader bar to Nicky’s ankles then tied it to a hook below him on the floor, severely limiting his ability to move from that spot. A rope wrapped in his long hair and attached to the rope suspending his arms kept his head up. 

Yusuf once again said his orgasm was under his control as he had slid a cockring onto his already erect dick. 

“Okay, so you put pain down as a soft limit. I’m gonna push it a little bit today. Let your safewords guide you through this,” Yusuf’s hand kneading the already shaking muscles of his butt and thighs. 

“Listen, trust. I enjoy watching you writhe around under my hand, but I also do not want to cause you undue harm or pain. This should be an enjoyable experience for the both of us. Lean into the pleasure of pleasing me.” Yusuf took this time to run a finger down Nicky’s spine and then grab lightly at his butt. 

“Ye- yes sir,” came Nicky's wobbled reply. 

“I think we will both have a good time today. “ Yusuf said as he moved to stand back and brought a stinging pain on Nicky’s backside as he gave him a quick slap from the crop now in his hand.

Nicky yelped, but also wasn’t wholly opposed to another blow on the opposite side. 

After peppering his back, ass, and thighs with a nice dusting of stinging blow, each increasing in intensity, Yusuf walked around Nicky to see his flushed face and chest. His cock looked even more engorged and wanting than when he had first been strung up. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Nicky rasped out as Yusuf made to move away and out of his limited line of sight. 

Returning, he saw that Yusuf had brought back what looked like nipple clamps similar to ones he had seen at the store the day they had gone together. 

“You know, I asked the girl at the register to let me know if you came back the day we went. Told her to tell me what you might have bought.”

Nicky’s eyes grew wide as he thought back to that day. Thought back to the things he had purchased believing them to be safe from the inquisitive eyes before him. 

“What did you think about the clamps you bought yourself? 

“They were too much. I.... I couldn’t keep them on,”

“Hmm... Well, that’s what you have me for,” Yusuf said as he started to screw on adjustable clamps to each of his rock hard nipples. “Tell me when,” he added as he began to turn the screws. 

After a few turns, Nicky knew he was done. “Wh... when,” he gasped out. He wasn’t sure if he should be turned on or mad when Yusuf turned the screws one more time. 

The whimper that came forth melded with the low rumble that escaped Yusuf’s throat as he reached to lightly stroke along the weeping cock in front of him. 

Nicky’s brain felt like it was firing on all cylinders as the pain of his nipples and the pleasure of his cock combined into one glorious sensation that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His breath stuttered. As soon as it had washed over him, though, Yusuf undid that last turn and brought Nicky back to his chosen threshold. 

“Incredible,” Nicky heard as he felt Yusuf’s hand gently cup his cheek. He reopened his eyes to see Yusuf staring at him with open pride and adoration. He felt his entire body flush an even deeper shade of red from the compliment. 

“Ok, we are going to leave these on. And we can talk about the other toys I know you bought later. But for now, the cane.” Yusuf said, returning to the cabinet of his own toys. 

Nicky heard the swish before he felt it. A stripe of white hot pain hit across his right ass cheek. He let out a short scream before he could feel Yusuf coming behind him and rubbing the stripe. “You mark up so nicely against this perfect pale ass.” 

Nicky didn’t know how many of these he could take. But Yusuf feeding him compliments and pets after this initial strike seemed to help. He thought that it might actually give him a Pavlovian response to the pain. That if he endured, Yusuf would tell him how perfect and beautiful he was. He let out a small whimper as he pushed into the hand still petting his ass. 

“How many more do you think you can take?” Yusuf purred behind him, seeming to enjoy the response he was getting. 

Nicky’s brain went into a panic. Having to choose how many times he had to endure the pain, but he wanted the reward. The more rational side of his brain eventually won out thinking he could survive only a few more strikes from this new whip. 

“Five,” Nicky finally announced. 

“Good boy. Listening to your limits.” Yusuf said as his hand disappeared. Nicky braced himself for the next blow when Yusuf added, “I won’t be taking any breaks for these next five.” 

Swish. 

Nicky let out another small scream as he couldn’t help but rock forward onto his toes. The pain had made him break out into a small sweat. 

“The next two are gonna go on your thighs,” Yusuf said as he lightly stroked the cane where it would soon mark him. 

Nicky let out a wet, “Yes sir.” He hadn’t noticed the sudden tears. 

Swish. 

“Ah! Fuck!” He could feel his whole body shaking now as a few more tears fell. 

Swish. 

Another wordless scream escaped his mouth. 

Swish. Swish. The last two once again landed on the round globes of his ass. 

Nicky felt like the air had been stolen from his lungs from the amount of pain he was feeling. But, the air rushed back in as Yusuf ran his hands along his sore backside. A moan escaped from his mouth, and he once again bucked into the petting hand. This heady mixture of pain and pleasure was making him feel pliable and calm. It all seemed worth the pain if Yusuf would pet and speak sweet words to him after. 

“Mmm... you did so good for me.” Nicky felt him beginning to untie his hair so that he could freely move his head again. He felt a sense of relief flood through him at the idea of getting out of this stressed position. However his mind had to take a quick 180 as Yusuf walked back in front of him slowly stroking his now very hard dick. 

His mouth was already salivating at the thought of going another round with Yusuf’s incredible cock. He turned his head up to meet Yusuf’s eyes hoping to convey how much he wanted what was about to happen.

“Please, sir.” He said as steadily as he could as the tears began to dry. 

“Prove to me how much you want my cock in your mouth.” Yusuf said in a low tone as he came to stand in front of Nicky, just out of his range of making physical contact. 

Nicky couldn’t take a step forward because of the rope tying the spreader bar to the floor. Instead he lifted himself on his toes, trying to move forward as much as he could. His mouth wide open, tongue out. Yusuf stood just a few inches from his needy opening.

“Come on boy,” He teased as Nicky rocked forward again, knees locked, muscles stretching. He found himself a mere inch from his desire, a line of drool leaking from his mouth. He could almost just lick the tip.

“Hmm, well, if you don’t want it,” Yusuf turned and walked out of Nicky’s eyesight. 

“No, please sir. I do want it, want you.” Nicky whimpered, coming to stand back to his original position. 

Yusuf soon returned to the previous place he had stood before but, this time he was carrying the crop again. “Maybe you just need a little incentive?” Yusuf used the crop under Nicky’s chin, lifting it till they were staring at each other. 

“Please sir.” Nicky's eyes shined as he begged for Yusuf’s cock. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago, Nicky would have scoffed if anybody had told him how quickly Yusuf would make him beg, make him needy, submissive, and yet still feel safe and comfortable. Even when Yusuf was being an insufferable tease.

“Come on, then.”

Once more Nicky rocked on to his toes and stretched his body toward Yusuf’s cock. Nearing the same position with Yusuf still a few inches away, Yusuf chose this moment to bring the crop down on his outer thigh. Nicky let out a small yelp as he stayed the course. 

Yusuf let this go on for a few minutes. Nicky stretched his body as far forward as he could, mouth open, tongue out, while Yusuf slapped his already shaking thighs. Nicky letting out small yelps, gasps, and whimpers, a keening noise coming out for the last few strikes. He closed his eyes in concentration as he kept trying. Suddenly feeling something in his mouth, he let his eyes fly open hoping he had finally crossed the threshold. Instead, Yusuf had brought the supple leather of the crop up to his mouth. 

“Show me what you want to do.” Nicky felt a warmth begin to pool in his belly as he felt his cock twitch at the command.

Opening his mouth wide, Nicky allowed for the end of the crop to invade his mouth. He could taste the saltiness of his sweat, the rich taste of leather. Yusuf pushed it further into his mouth, as if he was trying to touch the back of his throat. Nicky gagged, but began to put on a show of how he would pleasure Yusuf’s cock. 

Pulling the crop out of Nicky’s mouth, Yusuf took a step forward and replaced it with two fingers. “You love having something in your mouth.” Yusuf said as he pumped his fingers in and out as Nicky wrapped his tongue around the intruders. Moaning and moving in tandem with Yusuf’s fingers, he lifted his eyes up to meet Yusuf’s. They were hard, dark, and full of desire. Nicky felt his cock twitch again at the idea that he was the one who had caused this reaction. 

Needing little else to convince him to stick his cock in Nicky’s mouth, he took a small step back, removed his fingers, and let Nicky envelop his cock in that wanting, desperate hole. Nicky felt a calm wash over him as Yusuf’s cock came to lay heavily on his tongue. Like his mouth was made just for this purpose.

Nicky began sliding his mouth up and down Yusuf’s length enjoying the pleased noises he was hearing above him as he hollowed his cheeks and made use of his tongue. Closing his eyes Nicky lost himself in the movement of diligently being the giver of pleasure to his dominant, to Yusuf. A whole body shiver moved down his body from the crown of his head all the way to his toes. 

After a few minutes, Yusuf began to pull back. Nicky followed his cock until he was, once again, on his tiptoes leaning toward it with his now empty mouth stretched wide. A long line of drool and precome still linking them for a few seconds. 

He brought his watering eyes up to look at Yusuf. To try and convince him to keep going. 

“I’m gonna take over for a while.” He said down to Nicky. Grabbing on to both sides of Nicky's head, crop still in hand now being pushed into the side of Nicky’s face, as if to remind him what would happen if he didn’t perform this task well. Yusuf then lined his cock with the still wide open mouth and bucked his hips up. 

The garbled sounds of Nicky gagging and gasping around his cock along with the frothing spit and precome gargling from Nicky's mouth all combined to make a beautiful scene before him. 

“Fuck! You take my cock like it was made for you.” 

Nicky keened in response, hoping it conveyed that he also agreed. But, he knew some of that might get lost in translation. 

“I think I want to come all over that beautiful face of yours.” Yusuf moaned as he thrust his hips up once again. 

But, Nicky felt himself panicking for a second. He didn’t want that. Didn’t want the memories that might dredge up. He started to snap his fingers, their agreed upon nonverbal code for stopping. 

He saw Yusuf freeze, slowly pulling his cock out of his mouth. Before he even had a chance to ask, Nicky’s abused throat grated out, “Yellow.” 

He liked where he was, how he was tied, who was fucking his mouth. But, he knew Yusuf would want him to say this now and not later. 

“Ok, what do you want to talk about.” Yusuf had crouched down to Nicky's eye-line, bringing his hand up to raise his chin. 

“Not on my face...Please... sir.” Each phrase said with a tinge of trepidation and uncertainty. Hoping he wasn’t asking too much, hoping that his gut had been right about stopping the scene to readjust instead of dealing with the possible negative consequences of doing an act that he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“Ok, ok.” Yusuf said slowly nodding his head, his eyes looking off in thought and assessing the rest of this rigging. “Are you good with everything else?” Nick nodded. “Do you want me to keep going and come down your throat instead? You looked so lovely when you did that for me yesterday.” His eyes, now boring into Nicky. 

“Please, yes that’s what i want. Sir.” Nicky wanted that more than anything else. 

“So good for me,” Yusuf said as stood back up. His cock still hard and covered in Nicky’s spit. “You ready?” 

Nicky just opened his mouth wide, looking up to Yusuf with needy eyes. Yusuf took that as the invitation it was and began thrusting back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, we have caught up to what I have written and edited, see y'all next week


	4. Day 2 - Afternoon and Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky finishes out his first full day with a lot of orgasms and a lot of feelings
> 
> multiple orgasms  
> forced orgasms  
> gags  
> vibrators  
> turned the fluff and angst up a notch

Yusuf felt like he was floating as he came down Nicky's throat. Once more watching him swallow without abandon. Eyes closed and looking like he was loving every minute of it. 

Pulling out his softening dick, he relished the spit and come that spilled out with it. Nicky looked well and thoroughly debauched. He crouched down and grasped onto Nicky's chin and brought his sagging head up to look him in the eye. He found him with a very satisfied look on his face, his eyes a little misty. 

“You did so good for me,” Yusuf said ignoring his desire to close the distance and bring their lips together. To taste himself in Nicky’s mouth. To lick it out of him. “I’m gonna start untying you. I think you deserve a reward, hmm?”

Nicky was staring at Yusuf’s lips looking like he wanted to take his own turn at smashing them together. Instead he seemed to catch his own bearings and finally let out a breathy reply, “Whatever you want,” 

Beginning with the spreader bar, he unhooked Nicky's ankles. Next he removed the clamps. He then went to untie the rope around Nicky’s wrists, holding him up with the other arm. Then sweeping him up in a bridal carry as he brought them both downstairs. He placed Nicky down in one of his kitchen chairs. Walking off for a second to grab both of them a glass of water and a snack. After giving him some time to recover, Yusuf began his planned reward. 

“Don’t move,” he said to Nicky before going upstairs to his playroom. Grabbing his needed supplies and placing them in a black canvas bag before heading back. 

“Stand up. Use the table if you need something to brace yourself with,” he said as he walked back into his kitchen. Nicky eyed the bag, and did his best to respond quickly. 

First thing, Yusuf applied a soothing balm onto the bruises and welts that had formed from the crop and cane. Nicky moaned and pushed both into the table and back into the kneading hands. 

Next came a vibrator that Yusuf knew would be able to stimulate Nicky’s prostate. Working him open with a little less fan fair than last night, he soon had it secured inside of him. Wasting no time, he turned it on. Nicky, not expecting the intensity of this toy couldn’t help but double over as Yusuf brought him back to sit in the kitchen chair. 

He grabbed Nicky's hands and brought them around the back of the chair, as if giving it a backwards hug. Securing his hands together with some rope, a good bit still hanging down 

Nicky began to grind down on the vibrator, panting as he lost himself to the pleasure. Bruised butt be damned. 

Yusuf then grabbed one ankle and bent his leg at the knee so that he could secure the ankle to the extra rope hanging from his wrists. Ultimately, suspending this leg in this bent position. Repeating this same process with the opposite ankle, it also proved a very satisfactory way to get Nicky's legs spread wide. Showing off the desperate dick in between them nicely. 

Standing up, Yusuf assessed his work. Nicky’s body spread and helpless before him. Chest thrust outward, undulating hips, desperate little gasps when he felt the vibrator nudge against that sensitive bundle of nerves. He was a vision of wanton desire, subdued but not tamed. Fighting against the rope tied to his ankles, he tried to bring his thighs together in hopes of gaining more leverage to fuck into the noisy intruder that was currently driving him mad. He brought his eyes up to look at Yusuf, biting down onto his still swollen bottom lip before a particularly strong wave of pleasure hit him and he threw his head back to rest on the back of the chair, panting. 

Taking this opportunity, Yusuf came to stand in between Nicky's spread legs. He took one of those perfect little pink nubs in his hand and slowly pinched down on it while rolling it between his finger tips. Nicky’s head shot back to stare forward with a startled gasp that quickly became a moan. He had also started to thrust his hips up in short stuttered movements as his breathing became a tinge more rapid. Yusuf used his other hand to sweep away some of the long strands that had become plastered to Nicky's forehead and cheeks. Lightly massaging his scalp, adding to the amalgamation of pleasurable sensations coursing through Nicky’s body.

“I’m gonna take the cock ring off and let you come.” 

Nicky had closed his eyes against all unnecessary visual stimulus and just whined in response, his whole body thrumming with a wild energy. 

Yusuf took his hand away from Nicky’s hair, still rolling the nipple in between his fingers. He reached down and ran a single finger down the red, needy cock that was bouncing on Nicky's stomach. Teasing just a little before finally reaching the ring and removing it. 

Even though he knew Nicky could probably come just from the current set up if yesterday was any indication, Yusuf picked up the bottle of lube he had discarded on the table after getting the vibrator settled and squirted a generous amount on his hand. Nicky’s eyes still clenched tightly shut, he had no pre-warning about the slick, cold hand that wrapped itself around his cock. He let out a yelp as Yusuf’s began to stroke up and down the length of his shaft. 

He teased with light touches. “Can you beg for it?”

“Please,” Nicky sobbed as he opened his legs even wider, trying to fuck up into Yusuf’s delicate touches. “S-sir. Plea-ah!” Yusuf let him stutter out half formed words of want for a few minutes. It was as if Yusuf's body was still buzzing from earlier, but instead of waning, watching Nicky writhe around, desperate, pliable, complying to his demands and desires, this display was making him feel euphoric and a little delirious. He should let the poor boy come, but he was getting so high from teasing him. 

“You make such delightful sounds for me. But, I did tell you this was your reward for being good.” With that, he tightened his grip. After that, it only took a few strokes to have Nicky shoot hot ropes of come all over his stomach and chest. 

Nicky’s chest now heaving, Yusuf swiped up a small amount of the come with the tip of his finger and brought it up to Nicky's mouth. He looked at it with unsurety and trepidation but finally opened his mouth and let Yusuf’s finger in. Instinctually, he began to suck and lick at the intruder, shivering as he swallowed down his own essence. Pulling it out, Yusuf used the same finger to swipe it once more across Nicky's come covered chest and brought it up to his own mouth and licked it from his fingers. 

“Mmm, you taste delightful too.” Yusuf said with a wicked grin that would give the big bad wolf a run for his money. 

——

Nicky had started coming down from his orgasmic high. Looking still a little blissed out and edging toward overstimulated. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Yusuf asked him, catching his chin in his hand. 

“Yes sir,” came Nicky’s choked reply as he bucked up, the sensation of the vibrator still buzzing away inside him. 

“I’m glad,” came Yusuf’s reply as he petted the top of Nicky’s hair. “Well, moving on. Upstairs we were exploring some of the pleasurable sides to pain. But now I think it’s time to move onto the painful sides of pleasure.” Staying in the spot between Nicky’s legs, towering over him, he reached once more into the bag and pulled out a small bullet vibrator and a long piece of twine. With quick deft fingers he tied the twine around the vibrator and secured it to that sensitive spot just below the base of his cock. 

Yusuf then pulled the last of the surprises from the black bag and placed them on the table before Nicky. Three different gags: a bright red ball gag, a penis gag, and a bit gag. “The other purchase she mentioned was the selection of gags you picked out.” Yusuf brought his knee up to the seat of the chair, in between Nicky’s spread thighs, just barely giving his cock a feeling of friction, of stimulation. He cupped Nicky’s chin tilting it up. “You know, I would have bought them for you.” Yusuf teased. “Did you decide on a favorite?”

Nicky felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt his face go beet red. Wide eyes ran across the options in front of him. His lips parted slightly as he darted his tongue out just a little to wet them. His body still wracked with little tremors from the vibrator buzzing away inside of him. 

“The red… the red one.” He finally said like it was being punched out of him. 

“A classic,” Yusuf declared as he grabbed it off the table. With his knee still placed firmly between his thighs, he brought the gag up to Nicky’s mouth. “Open up, gorgeous.” 

Yusuf saw a little spark of defiance flash across Nicky’s face right before he clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Yusuf let out a low growl as he fisted his hand into Nicky’s hair. As he let out a startled yelp, Yusuf pushed the bright red ball home, stretching Nicky’s jaw open before roughly pushing Nicky’s head back down in order to buckle it behind his head. 

“Feeling feisty?” Yusuf taunted as he shifted his weight back onto both of his feet, backing away slightly. Reaching down, he turned on the bullet. Letting Nicky moan around the gag now placed snugly in his mouth. 

Making sure Nicky was paying attention to him, Yusuf explained the plan for the rest of the afternoon. “I’m setting a timer for two hours. Between now and then, you do not have to ask permission to come. With the toys I’ve picked out, I want to try and wring out as many orgasms from you as I possibly can.” 

Nicky tried to speak around the gag, whether they were questions, pleas, or nonsense, Yusuf could not decipher. The muffled speech caused by the ball gag, though, was music to his ears. “I know, we are going to have a good time.” Yusuf said with a huge smile in response to the indecipherable garbled speech. 

He picked the chair up, and walked it into the living room. “I want to take this time to catch up on some reading.” He said conversationally. He placed the chair down so that Nicky was facing the couch. 

Grabbing a well worn book from the coffee table, he settled back down on the couch. He toed his shoes off to get more comfortable, one leg now elevated on the couch and he brought the other up to rest his ankle and socked foot on that spot on the chair between Nicky's spread thighs. Gently kneading against his cock, it already looked like Nicky was about to lose it again. His cock never having gotten completely soft after that first orgasm. 

Nudging Nicky’s cock with his toes, Yusuf asked, “Are you about to come again?” 

Nicky’s only answer was to moan into the gag and let his head fall forward to rest, chin on his chest. He grinded his ass into the chair, chasing the oncoming orgasm and rutting against Yusuf’s foot to allow some friction on his cock. 

“Fuck, you look amazing when you are chasing your own pleasure. And, I can’t wait to see what you look like when you are begging for it to stop.”

Yusuf’s words plus all of the sensations bathing him in pleasure caused Nicky to suddenly come again. Hard. He threw his head back, arched his back, and jerked his hips up. This in turn forced him to pull his knees back, making him have to spread his legs even further apart. 

Yusuf had been watching for this display and at the first tell tale signs of Nicky’s peaking arousal he took a remote from his pocket and used it to turn up the vibrations on the intruder in his ass. 

The resulting display proved so very satisfying to Yusuf as Nicky wailed into the gag and bucked his pelvis even further up, almost stuck in rigor as the initial pleasure washed over and followed by wave after wave caused by the increased stimulus, more come shooting across his stomach and chest. 

And like a taut wire being cut, his body fell back to the slack position. He was breathing rapidly. To Yusuf’s surprise and delight, Nicky’s cock is somehow still hard. Picking up his book, he continued to tease into Nicky’s cock. Nicky gasped and moaned behind the gag. Probably beginning to climb again, albeit more slowly, toward that next peak. 

Yusuf had wanted to reduce Nicky to a sobbing wreck before the end of the afternoon. And he was well on his way. 

——

Two hours and what he thinks was about 15 orgasms later, Yusuf took pity on the wrecked Nicky in front of him. 

Mewling, whimpering, sobbing, and bucking hips was giving way to a near catotonic state. While the limit had always been two hours, Yusuf had thought that Nicky might call this little session off early. He just kept surprising him with his tenacity and moxie. But he also knew that it shouldn’t surprise him because the reason he was here in the first place was his stubbornness. It was also incredibly relieving to know that he would tell Yusuf if something was too much or he needed to reevaluate a scene. 

Yusuf took a few more minutes just to watch Nicky writhe around in front of him, covered in his own come. It was everywhere, his stomach, chest, face, hair, thighs. Debauched and filthy as he begged without words for anything Yusuf wanted. This was a good look on Nicky. 

Eventually he stood up, removed his also soiled sock and placed it on the chair. He then maneuvered the chair back to the kitchen. Clean up of any errant come would be much easier on the kitchen tile than on the living room rug. 

He slid the chair back to its original spot and came to stand in front of Nicky. His head was hanging down, exhausted, but still making little sounds every once in a while as he kept grinding into the chair, almost unconsciously at this point. Yusuf took a soft hold onto Nicky's chin and brought his face up to look at him. 

Nicky’s eyes were dark with desire, steely gray where the pupil was not. He was down deep, and it looked like he was enjoying himself immensely. 

“Nicky,” Yusuf used his other hand to brush Nicky's hair out of his face and stroked his thumb across Nicky's cheek, Wiping away a few tears. “I’m gonna start untying you.” 

The only response from Nicky was him slowly blinking as he met Yusuf’s eyes and nudged into the thumb that had come to rest on his cheek. 

He moved his hand, letting Nicky’s head move down of its own volition. A move that was much more gentle than when he had pushed the gag in. Unbuckling the gag, Yusuf brought Nicky's head back up and worked the ball out of his mouth. Placing it on the kitchen table. He used both hands to massage at the hinges of Nicky’s jaw as he worked it up and down and side to side. 

Nicky let his head fall back a little, looking up at Yusuf. “Water?” He croaked out. Despite the copious amounts of saliva that had been pushed out while he had been struggling around the gag, he sounded like he had just spent several hours in the desert. 

Yusuf slowly pulled his hands away from Nicky's face. The ratio of Yusuf keeping his head up and Nicky keeping his head up was probably about 70/30, and it was edging toward 80/20 the less stimulation he received. As he brought the glass of water to Nicky's mouth, it wasn’t a surprise that he jumped before he began to drink greedily. 

“Let me get the rest of this off of you and we can get you more water.” Yusuf said as he placed the now empty glass down. First moving to untie the small bullet vibrator still buzzing away. Next, he went to his knees and untied Nicky's ankles. He made sure to bring those as slowly as possible back down to the floor. They were shaking as badly as a newborn colt, and Yusuf knew he would once more be carrying Nicky up the stairs. 

Finally he untied Nicky's wrists and brought them around to his lap. Rising back up, he had to help Nicky stand. Unable to stay upright, Yusuf watched Nicky bring himself to lay across the table. From this position he turned the vibrator off and did his best to remove it without causing undue stimulation. Taking a few seconds he let his hands run along the bruises and welts that had begun to fill in with even more colors. While pain might not be at the top of Yusuf’s kinks, he absolutely loved the way he had marked up Nicky’s ass.

Nicky whimpered and bucked under his ministrations. He sounded tired and a little bit… anxious? 

Yusuf wasted no more time. He picked Nicky up in a bridal carry for the second time that day and began to ascend the stairs. His heart swelled as Nicky nuzzled into Yusuf’s chest. Eyes closed but obviously still awake as he also brought his hands up to fist themselves into Yusuf’s shirt. 

——

Nicky thinks he is getting better at this. He had only been a brat a few times all day. He had only been pushed to a few limits on his first full day. And, he also remembered, albeit through fuzzy lenses, almost every part of the day. 

As Yusuf drew him a bath, he sat watching him from the heated bathroom floors. He remembered slurring out, “These are nice.” Petting the heated tile. Yusuf had just turned his head to look at him with an amused grin on his face. 

“Yeah?”

Nicky nodded, exaggerated and overly fluid movements once more belying how relaxed and pliable he felt. Like a puppet with its strings cut. 

Soon, he felt Yusuf picking him up and placing him into a blessedly hot bath that contained some type of minty essential oil in the water. As it filled his nose, it felt like his consciousness was rising much like the steam still coming off the bath water. It helped clear up some of those blurred edges at his vision.

Yusuf brought a soft wash cloth up to his face, washing away the tears, snot, saliva, and come. Nicky slowly felt like he was slotting himself back into their shared reality. 

He looked up at Yusuf and watched how he moved his large, strong hands gently down his body as he kneeled beside the bathtub. Nicky knew that he could do this on his own. But, as he breathed in, his body hummed with pleasure, contentment, solace. Being taken care of by a dominant had always seemed like it would be an awkward experience. The societal norms and culture he had grown up in had made him believe that he should be taking care of Yusuf, always. But, as Yusuf’s hands kept moving along his body, washing him, Nicky realized that this was just another form of ownership, of dominance. That those who shied away from this aspect of the relationship were missing out on an incredibly intimate way to own and be owned. 

After a few minutes, though, Nicky reached up to cup the back of Yusuf’s hand as he was passing by his heart. Holding it in place, Nicky looked up to stare into Yusuf’s eyes, “I can do this.” 

“Back with me?”

“Enough to not let myself drown in the tub if you leave me alone.” Nicky said back slowly.

Yusuf smiled, stunningly beautiful. Nicky felt like he was looking at the sun. He couldn’t stare too long for the brilliance, but even when he averted his eyes he could still feel the warmth. He will say later that he barely remembers what he does next. Bringing his other hand, the one not still clasped to Yusuf’s, out of the soapy water and cupped Yusuf’s cheek. He hears himself slip out, “You are so beautiful.”

A flash of surprise was replaced with an almost bashful smile as Yusuf continued to look down at him. “You’re one to talk.” 

Nicky felt a strange energy burning between the two of them at this moment. Connected through touch and staring so deeply into the other’s eyes as if they could read the depths of the other if only they looked hard enough, long enough. He wanted to surge up, look for different interpretations to those depths within the confines of Yusuf’s mouth with his tongue. Let his lips kiss along the sharp jawline and try to translate the man that Yusuf was, reading the close shaved hair like it was braille only he could decipher. Unbidden, Nicky let his lips part, and shifted his body in the tub.

It was the movement of the water as Nicky stirred that seemed to break the strange spell that they were under. Yusuf moved forward and placed a small kiss on Nicky’s forehead. Such a light touch, but Nicky believed he could feel it all down to his toes. Watching his face as Yusuf pulled away, he almost looked surprised for the display of affection. He stood up and looked at Nicky. Both had matching dazed expressions. 

“Well, just, call for me if you need anything.” Yusuf said, backing toward the door. “I’ll be downstairs. Um, I’m gonna make us dinner.” 

Reaching the door, he opened it and began to exit before looking back one last time. Nicky was still staring intently at him. Their eyes once more connecting like an electric shock. Yusuf smiled lopsided at Nicky, shook his head, ran a hand through his tight curls, and finally left the bathroom. 

Nicky sank into the water and let it come to cover his head as he held his breath. Lightly fisting his hands into his hair flowing around him, he pulled at it as he let his body flush in embarrassment, in desire. He was acting like a love struck sub, the ones he had seen in romcoms he had watched throughout the years. 

Except, this wasn’t a romcom, this was reality. Yusuf was being paid to make him feel like this. But, that kiss on his forehead, the long stares, the energy of it all. ‘Damn, can Yusuf just be that good at his job?’ Nicky thought as he rose back to the surface and looked back at the door. ‘Or does he feel the same way?’

\------

The first thing Yusuf did when he made it down the stairs was open his computer. Checking to see if there was any reply from his mentor. His heart beating loudly in his chest. Nothing about Nicky was equaling what was his norm for training. Long stares, gentle kisses, the obvious physical attraction they had for each other. This had never happened to him before. 

He also thought himself, almost incapable of these types of feelings. In all honesty, he hadn’t felt this way, ever, since his mother had passed when he was younger. He had thought that this was what set him apart from the others in his profession, his innate ability to feel… nothing akin to love. Yes, there had been lust, respect, and such, but beyond that…? 

At this moment, though, he felt raw, exposed, open. And, he didn’t want to run from it. These feelings were not foreign or anxiety inducing. Instead, he felt a balance in himself he hadn’t known was skewed. 

Yusuf tried to stamp these thoughts down as he saw that there was still no reply from the person he most needed to speak to. ‘One more day. He would give this odd situation one more day,’ he thought. 

He also needed to figure out what he would do if he was the one that ended the week early. Give Nicky's parents their money back. And then what? They had implied what would happen if he did not finish this week with a satisfactory attitude change. What, ask them if he could date their eighteen year old son? Tell them how incredible, beautiful, kind he was. Or, maybe, finish the week out and then confess his interest, his attraction? 

This fiasco had the chance of ruining his whole career in the training business. But, if Nicky did reciprocate his feelings, if they entered into a true relationship, would he even continue to train submissives? 

So many thoughts were running through his head. And all of the questions they brought up had no good or easy answers. 

The plan for tonight was always supposed to be easy and focus on recovery from the intense emotions of the day. For that, Yusuf was glad. Scrubbing his face with his hand, he stood and headed to the kitchen. Cleaning up and starting a load of laundry before building a simple dinner for them to snack on while they watched a movie. 

He was taking everything they would need to the living room when Nicky finally came downstairs. This was the first time since he had arrived that he saw Nicky in all of his nude glory without being rushed or in the middle of something. Only a little shorter than Yusuf’s own six feet, he was tall and lean. Alabaster pale skin, dotted with individual freckles and moles along his chest, neck, and face, the most prominent one sitting delicately on his cheek. He almost looked like a sculpted statue come to life and his large, Roman nose added to that aesthetic. However his shoulder length, sun-kissed brown hair hair gave him a contemporary look. To Yusuf, he seemed like a mix of old world beauty and present day youth. 

His admirable cock was nestled into more of that almost sandy blonde hair. And that was about it for body hair. Smooth chest and stomach added to his boyish looks. Yusuf wondered if he would ever have hair grow on his chest. Or, if he would always be this image of sculpted marble. 

It felt as if he was looking at the moon. Like he finally understood why people built temples for and worshiped that bright ball in a dark sky. Shining light even into the darkest of nights, and how it felt like Nicky was shining that light into him with his soft touches and sweet words. Shining into places that he had shut away and let collect dust; places that he had thought he had lost or, at least, forgotten how to find. How the moon could push and pull the tides. And right now Yusuf was being pulled in and had been from the moment their eyes first met across that coffee shop. 

Yusuf smiled at him as Nicky made his way over to him, “I was half expecting you to call me up there to carry you back down the stairs.” 

Nicky did his best to make an exasperated face. But, it ended up just turning into a small smile. He still looked thoroughly relaxed. And, while the eucalyptus mint essential oil in the tub may have woken him up a bit, the warm bath and more than a dozen orgasms meant that he was still that sweet and pliable boy he had left upstairs.

This was another problem for Yusuf. He was captivated by Nicky's ability to create this complex personality that was both submissive and also a little feral, untamed, wild. 

Yusuf was now seated on the couch and pulled the coffee table a little bit closer to him. But with enough room for Nicky to kneel down beside him. 

“Come sit here,” Yusuf gestured to the small pillow he had set down between his feet. 

As if floating, Nicky descended, kneeling sublimely at his feet. Back straight, hands placed delicately in his lap, Nicky stared up at him as if he was the only person in the world. 

“We are going to watch a movie. I will feed you, and then you will sit quietly at my feet until I decide it’s time for bed.” 

“Yes sir,” Nicky said, dreamily. “I’ve never had anybody feed me before.” He lightly quipped.

“Just don’t bite my fingers. I think you’ll be able to catch on pretty quickly.” Yusuf said with a little laugh, joking back with Nicky. 

Nicky had started to chew on his bottom lip with a look on his face that Yusuf was coming to know. It was his face when he was about to question, good or bad, the plans or decisions that Yusuf had made. Yet another aspect of Nicky that he was infatuated with. 

Most submissives were easily cowed, and he had to train them to have an opinion. Designations were not the only factor in a person’s identity. Submissives were allowed to have wants, dreams, desires, a life outside of some biological marker. People did not fit so easily into such simple boxes, but, at times, it felt like Yusuf was fighting a losing battle with this belief. 

Maybe that was why Nicky was such a breath of fresh air. Bright, quick-witted, curious and perceptive. Sometimes a little saucy but not unkind. Submissive but unconstrained in what he wanted. Unapologetically himself even when sitting quietly at Yusuf’s feet. 

“What is it, Nicky?” 

“Could I be...” he looked up as if searching for the right words for what he wanted on the ceiling. “... bound, perhaps, in some way?” His face flushed, but his eyes resolute as they came back down to find Yusuf’s. 

“Hmm…” Yusuf leaned back and took a moment to think. He wanted them to relax and he knew that this would help Nicky. He just didn’t want to put him into another harsh tie, like he had been in earlier. “Ok, I’ve got an idea.”

Yusuf stood and moved around the house, gathering some supplies. He sat back down with Nicky back in between his legs. 

“Let me see your hands.” Nicky brought them to sit on Yusuf’s thigh. Yusuf quickly wrapped both wrists with leather cuffs. Bringing them together underneath one of his knees, he connected the cuffs and used a small padlock to secure them. 

Nicky smiled as he watched Yusuf, essentially, link them together with the bindings. 

“How is that?” Yusuf asked as he leaned back to look at the finished product of this simple system of restraint. 

Nicky laid his head down on Yusuf’s thigh as he hugged his calf. “Perfect.” he said, smiling up at Yusuf with the same whimsical look on his face that had been there since arriving in the living room.

Yusuf laid his hand on Nicky’s head and started to slowly pet him while playing with his hair. As he did this, it felt like all of the tension he had been carrying that day evaporated off of his body. He felt light, relaxed. He had wanted to talk to Nicky about the day, about the use of his safeword earlier. But, Nicky didn’t look like he could give much more than one word answers at the moment and Yusuf wasn’t sure if he could come up with coherent questions to even ask. 

His brain was sending him only those base urges. Protect, feed, comfort. 

So he let the night progress and unfurl at its own comfortable speed. Yusuf picked out a movie, fed Nicky, and petted him as he cuddled against his leg until they were both falling asleep. 

Yep, he would just deal with this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, maybe updates twice a week?
> 
> Next up: Day 3 - Service


	5. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 started at 5000 words, then turned into 10000 words and is now on its way to being 15000 words.... so here is the first part...

Eventually, Yusuf woke up enough for him to carry both himself and Nicky to bed. Nicky had mumbled sleepily, ‘I’m fine, I can walk.’ 

At least, that’s what Yusuf thinks he said. But, honestly, there was also a good chance that it was, ‘ima five gun wall’. To which Yusuf replied in the affirmative. 

“You are so right.” He whispered back as he climbed the stairs. He hoped a goodnight sleep would rejuvenate them both. 

——

Nicky woke up first the next morning. Foreheads almost touching, he realized that they had fallen asleep facing each other. It was almost like they had been chatting when they had fallen asleep. 

He found himself, though, in that strange position of being the first person to wake up at a sleepover. What was he supposed to do with all of this free time in a space that wasn’t his? As he thought about it, he realized this was actually the first time since his arrival that he was unbound and fully rested.

This was probably his most mentally sober moment in a few days. He had expected to wake up feeling like he had a hangover. The few times in his life that he has gotten drunk, the next day left him feeling physically awful, but the depressive mental effects of alcohol were always worse. He had assumed that the come down of the intense euphoria of the last few days would be the same.

But, no, he felt… incredible? Rested, light, more comfortable in his skin than ever in his life.

He let his eyes drift across Yusuf’s face. Thinking back to that first look across the coffee shop. He had chalked it up to base physical attraction. But as he was able to lazily study the visage of the man before him, he felt like he could see peaks and valleys he hadn’t noticed at their first encounter. That the complexity of this man somehow threw light onto his own muddled and confused self image. And, for once he didn’t feel a need to hide it away or pretend to be somebody else. That he could be who he was, comfortably.

Was it possible to have complimentary spaces? Like his own peaks and valleys could slot into Yusuf’s. Like they could fit together like two puzzle pieces?

He let his eyes wander down Yusuf’s neck and across his chest and stomach. He took in the powerful shoulders and muscular frame that was not boastful. There were no bulging muscles, just defined lines and dips in all the right places.  
Sliding his own chest and stomach closer to Yusuf’s, he fit himself into a crook of an arm that unconsciously came to wrap him up. He used his hands to draw light lines down Yusuf’s sculpted abs. Trying to trace them into his own brain and memory, so that he could keep coming back to this moment after the week was up. 

“Are you petting me?” Yusuf suddenly sounded out. 

Nicky let his eyes fly up to Yusuf’s face. He had a scrunched up face, sleepy but not mad. The look of a person confused about how they had exited their sleep. 

“What, the other people you’ve trained never petted you while you were asleep?” 

Yusuf scrunched his face up even more as he thought. “No, mm no I don’t think so,” came his sleepy reply. 

“Likely story,” 

Yusuf turned over in bed to lay on his back. Leaving his arm still cradling Nicky's head against shoulder. He pulled a little bit and Nicky let him be guided to lay his head on his chest. Nicky hoped he couldn’t hear how fast his heart was racing. Or see the small, content smile on his face. There was something so comforting about the strong arm hugging him to his side, his head laid comfortably on his chest. Nicky’s fingers still run light lines up and down Yusuf’s chest and abs. 

“You must workout all the time,” Nicky said after a few minutes with a sigh, more to himself than anything. 

Yusuf still hadn’t opened his eyes, his voice thick with sleep. “Pretty intense regiment of carrying you up and down the stairs.” Was his teasing reply. 

“Glad I could be of service.” Nicky said back with a mock seriousness. 

“Hmmm... that is actually what we were going to work on today. Training in how to fulfill the most basic requirements of submissive services.”

“Well if petting you awake is on the list, I’m killing today so far. Or, you could carry me up and down the stairs a few times” Nicky said with a little smile. 

“I’m sure we can add petting to the tasks. Let’s see...,” Yusuf said as he rolled lightly over to grab something out of a drawer on his bedside table. Nicky had lifted up and off his chest to allow him to move, and was now staring curiously over to the small hardback book Yusuf was holding. Barely bigger than the size of Yusuf’s hand, it looked like a book that could be found in an old library or in the back of a used book store. 

Yusuf handed it to him as he rolled back over. Dark blue canvas covered the hard binding. If it once had a jacket, it had been lost many many years ago along with any title that might have once existed on the spine, long since faded. 

Nicky laid his head back down on his chest, and looked at the book from a sideways point of view. 

“ _How to Win Your Master’s Favor: A Guide for the Unsure Submissive_...?” Nicky read out loud slowly from the first few pages. His tone a mix of questioning and bewildered. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely a little bit.... dated.” Yusuf said slowly, as if trying to find the best word to describe the antiquated language that the book was written in. “But, at its core, it is one of the best guides I’ve ever read. It mentions all of the most important and expected roles and duties in simple, succinct language. Umm.... just ignore the little condescending lines about how much smaller your brain is than mine.” 

Nicky was now flipping rapidly through the book, stopping on a page of a woman smiling, in the garb of a 50s housewife, pulling a huge roast from the oven. 

“Remember, it is not your job to worry your little head with thoughts of how the food was paid for; it is your job to serve your Dominant quickly and with a smile on your face anything he might desire.”

“Yeah, stuff like that. I like it too because it’s not that long. I want you to read the whole thing and spend the day here practicing. I’m going to be out of the house most of the day. I’ve got some errands I need to run, and I actually do need to go to the gym.” 

Nicky huffed at that comment, feigning hurt at being replaced by a smelly gym. 

“And, then I’ve got some plans with Booker after. I should be back in time for dinner, around  
6.” 

“Oh, I guess tell Booker I said hello.” 

“You know, nobody has to know you are here. I am well versed in the art of discretion.”

This sent a small pang into Nicky’s chest. He wanted to be petty and think that Yusuf was trying to hide him, like he was ashamed of him. But the rational side of his brain knew he was trying to make him feel safe and comfortable. 

“I don’t mind if you talk to Booker or Nile about me. They were after all the ones who pointed me in your direction.” Unspoken was the question of if he wanted to keep him a secret from anybody else. And Nicky didn’t have an answer yet. Filling the now quiet that had descended over them with the rifling through more pages, Nicky knew his face was probably flushed. 

Thankfully, Yusuf just continued in his no-nonsense tone about the day. “So, yeah, I want you to read the whole book and spend the day here at the house doing what feels natural to you. Now that we know you can tap into those submissive drives, explore where you feel like you exceed and try to learn where you have deficits. And then we will talk after dinner. We needed to talk about last night too, so let’s not forget to do that.” The implication lingering that Nicky would need to explain his use of the safe word. Nicky knew he wasn’t looking forward to that conversation, but that was a problem for future Nicky to worry about. 

Present Nicky had stopped on a page that gave advice on how to ‘wake and put your master to bed’.

“....fulfill their carnal desires.... send them to work and greet them after so that they are always satisfied and relaxed...” were some lines that had captured Nicky's imagination. 

He looked up at Yusuf a little mischievously, biting his bottom lip. 

Yusuf saw him and pulled them both up. 

“I’m not going to bind you in any way while I’m not here. There is always the possibility of something going wrong and I wouldn’t be here to help you. I am also going to give you permission to put on clothes if you feel anxious or uncomfortable. These rules will change, of course, when I come back home.” Yusuf was now sitting against his headboard while Nicky was sitting on his haunches a little further down the bed. 

He knew his face probably fell a little bit about not being bound, but he understood and respected Yusuf’s position. 

Yusuf smiled at him endearingly. “I know, I know. You like to have some sort of restriction. But not while I’m not here”. Yusuf’s eyes had become a little bit darker and his voice lowered a bit. “I am trusting you to take care of yourself while I am not home.” 

Nicky’s heart felt like it was about to grow wings from how fast it was beating. Yusuf’s naked trust but commanding voice and presence were causing him to feel skwered by Cupid’s stupid little arrows. 

“Yes sir.”

“Lastly, I’ve got a house phone here, beside the bed, and in the kitchen. I have programmed my cell number as the first speed dial. I need you to call me if anything happens, goes wrong, you start feeling strange or bad. Anything. Do you understand?” 

Nicky nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Do you have any questions?”

“Hmm.... I don’t think so. Or, maybe. Since I have already started this day of service by petting you awake. How would you feel if I continued?” Nicky picked up the book he had tented on the bed and began to read. “Can I fulfill any of your carnal desires this morning before you head out for the day, master?” Nicky said, trying to look innocent with his small smile. He moved in between Yusuf’s partially spread legs. 

Yusuf still had sweat pants on and Nicky was a stark contrast with his nakedness. He placed one hand high up Yusuf’s thigh and made a show of looking pointedly down at Yusuf’s crotch before coming back to look at Yusuf’s face. 

Yusuf’s eyes lit up, a little surprised. “That is a fantastic idea. Great initiative too.” This kid was gonna be the death of him. 

Nicky looked back down and could already see the first little hint of Yusuf getting hard. The process accelerated as Nicky brought his head down to mouth at the still clothed cock.

“Christ.” Nicky heard Yusuf breath out softly. Using this word as encouragement, Nicky maneuvered the now very hard dick from Yusuf’s sweatpants. He started slowly, just mouthing at the tip and licking long stripes up and down the length. Nicky could feel himself getting hard in his own right. Moaning around the cock in his mouth, he let himself sink further down. Now bobbing his head, he felt Yusuf’s hands grab at his hair. He felt him tug up but Nicky stayed with his mouth wide and full only letting his eyes move up to look at Yusuf. 

“I’m gonna call you some names.” Yusuf said as he held Nicky’s head still. “See if you like any of them? Or if you viscerally hate them?” 

Nicky nodded his head and with a muffled “Ok.” And Yusuf got to work using him how he wanted. 

“Honey, I don’t have all day. Relax. You can just be my cocksleeve this morning.” Nicky let his hands fall off their place on Yusuf’s dick and thighs, moaning as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He loved how Yusuf could say the dirtiest things and make it sound sweet and hot at the same time. 

Yusuf started to thrust up with vigor as he held Nicky's head in place with both hands. “That’s right. My insatiable cockwhore. I can’t even leave for a few hours without you needing the taste of me on your tongue.” 

Unconsciously, Nicky had let his hands travel down his own thighs. Moaning once more around the cock as he grabbed his own weeping dick. 

“Hands behind your back.” Yusuf’s firm tone came from above. He hadn’t even skipped a beat, keeping the same pounding rhythm. Nicky quickly obeyed. Now only being held up by Yusuf’s hands and his own abs. He knew he was gonna be sore from this. Probably feel it for the rest of the day. He let his hips buck into nothing at just the thought. 

“Such a little slut. Ah. I am about to come down that filthy throat of yours pet. I want you to swallow as much as you can.” Yusuf growled as he kept pace. Nicky groaning at the order. His mouth was held directly over Yusuf’s erect cock. He would have to work against gravity and try to swallow faster than what would inevitably fall out. He felt his hips stutter again at the thought. 

“Oh fuck. You are aching for it. Like a bitch in heat.” A few more brutal thrusts and Yusuf tipped over the edge. 

Nicky did his best to swallow as much as he could. It felt like he was milking Yusuf’s cock the way it was almost hitting the back of his throat, close enough to almost be massaged by the contraction of those muscles. 

“That’s right baby. Take what daddy gives you.” Nicky felt the last of the come spurt out swallowing as fast as he could. Next, he felt Yusuf pulling him up and off his cock. Laying him back down on his pillow, this time on his back. Nicky opened his eyes to see Yusuf staring down at him. Kind and dark eyes assessing him. 

“You look so good like this.” 

Nicky made a point to lick his lips, before turning them up in a little smile. 

“Does my master feel…” Nicky grabbed at the book that had been discarded across the bed, still on the imaginative page “... satisfied and relaxed?” 

“You have no idea.” Yusuf shifted his legs to the side of the bed. About to move toward the bathroom. “How did you feel about any of the things I called you?” He turned around. His muscular stomach peaking around. But he was now also putting on a display of his muscular back. 

Nicky had let his eyes wander and honestly barely even heard the question. “Hmm…?” He looked up at him. Eyebrows arched up, he could feel his cheeks heat up from having been caught ogling for like the third time in the last half hour. 

“Oh, yes, the names. I don’t really like the ‘daddy’ wordplay. But, I really liked it when you called me nice things.” Nicky was definitely blushing by this point.

“So, baby is good, outside of the daddy connection. And honey?” 

“Yeah.” Nicky couldn’t look Yusuf in the eye really as he kept talking, but knew better than to put his arm over his eyes. “And, um, I liked it when you told me what to do. Yusuf, your voice” oh no. Now that he has started, so much more is about to come out. “Fuck, when you use that voice on me, that stern, sweet voice, I feel like I would do anything you wanted me to do. And I would enjoy doing it.” Nicky scrubbed his face a little hoping to maybe rub some of the red color away. When Yusuf hadn’t said anything back, Nicky turned his head over to look at him. 

Yusuf was sitting there with that grin, a mixture of wicked and sweet. And more words started flowing from him, “Christ, and that grin. Do you even know what effect that has on me?”.

“Nicky, you give me too much credit.”

“Just thank me for the compliments and go get in the shower. I can’t look at you or hear you anymore right now.” Nicky has thrown his hand over his eyes this time. But more in a dramatic fashion and not because he felt embarrassed. He would almost say he felt better about getting it off his chest. He could keep going too. Now that the flood gates had been lifted. He wanted to tell Yusuf just how incredibly hot, playful, sweet, or any other word his dazzled brain could think of to drill into this man’s head how much he was attracted to him. 

But this was also giving him some ideas about services he could provide later. 

“Do you have anything I can write some notes on?” Nicky called after Yusuf as he walked to the bathroom. 

“Second drawer on the table by your side of the bed.” Yusuf called back. 

Pulling the drawer open, he grabbed the little notebook and a pen. Closing it he eyed the drawer right above it. He knew he was most likely going to eventually open every unlocked drawer, cabinet, and closet as he worked around the house today. So, this could just be the first. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at the partially opened door and heard the running of the shower. Turning back around, he slowly opened the drawer. 

A veritable treasure chest of lubes, oils, ropes. He could feel his cock twitch in response to the accessories in this bedside drawer. Nicky hadn’t known it before. But apparently he could be very turned on by a man who was prepared.

‘Hmm… maybe he wouldn’t mind calling him daddy after all’ he thought with a laugh. ‘Nah… still too strange.’ They were barely 7 years apart in age.

This drawer did contain one of the things he would need for later in the day. So, quietly closing the drawer behind him, he made a quick note in the notebook. 

Yusuf had been right that it was a short read. Taking notes and jotting down ideas by the time Yusuf emerged from the shower, he was about a quarter of the way done. Yusuf eyed the notebook as he walked past on the way to his closet. Nicky made a show of flipping it over, eyeing him. “You will see what I planned when you get back.” 

It wasn’t long before Yusuf had dressed and was about to leave. 

“Ok, you can stay in bed as long as you want. And, while I probably don’t have to say this, don’t just stay in bed all day. It would be a waste of both of our times and I don’t wanna have to punish you. Let’s see...,” Yusuf tapped his chin in thought, “If you disobey me, I won’t let you come for the rest of the week.” 

Nicky gave Yusuf his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, letting his mouth fall into a pout.. 

But, Yusuf just gave him that mischievous grin and continued, “or, maybe I just don’t let you have my come anymore.”

Nicky let out a wounded sound and let the puppy dog eyes intensify. 

“No better yet, both. You can’t come and you don’t get mine if you are lazy bones today.” Yusuf walked over to the bed and cupped Nicky’s face, “You gonna be a good boy today?” 

Nicky let his own mischievous grin come across his face, and answered, “Master, for you? … Always.” 

Yusuf rolled his eyes but still grinned back as he left Nicky to his day.

———-

Yusuf found himself throughout the day thinking about what Nicky could be getting up to at his house. With all of the blatant flirting from this morning and still no reply in his inbox, he had made himself come to a decision about the situation at hand. 

Nicky seemed like a reasonable, sane individual. Yusuf would just make them sit down and talk this out. He was good at that, but that was also the problem that he was running into. He was good at making a person do what he told them to do and according to Nicky it was both his body and his voice that had influence over him. Perhaps, if they sat down on opposite ends of the house and typed messages to each other via some messenger? Yusuf was pretty sure he had an old computer that could still work and connect to the internet somewhere in his house. 

He just knew that he needed to figure out how to make sure Nicky did not feel like he was being taken advantage of. This power dynamic that they had right now was one where one small misunderstanding could have some pretty disastrous consequences. 

He also thought about how previous submissives had acted on this day in the past. He could say almost all of them had been sitting, waiting on him at the door, the house cleaned, a simple dinner cooked. Some would then take him to the living room to ask if he wanted to partake in those carnal delights. But, Nicky had already played that hand. He couldn’t help but smirk. Nicky was bright, and had started writing down his ideas as soon as he had a chance to open the book. None of the other submissives had done that. But, then again none of them had ever woken him up by petting along his stomach. 

He knew that no matter what happened tonight, it would be unlike any situation he had experienced before. At least he could prepare himself in that regard. 

Even knowing he would be surprised, he couldn’t stop the way his heart began to beat faster in anticipation when he turned the key and did not see Nicky kneeling by the front door. What did greet him were some amazing smells and the sound of low music. 

Placing his things quietly by the door, he made his way toward the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was almost like a scene of domestic bliss. He leaned in the doorway and let himself just exist in this moment for a second. Nicky standing in front of the stove, humming softly along with the music, stirring a large pot of sauce, clothed only in an apron. His wonderful ass on full display. The bruising on that smooth surface made something deep inside him rumble with pleasure. _Mine._

The kitchen table was set for one, the entire look reminiscent of those fancy dinners he had seen at a few debutante balls he had been to as a teenager. Only one place was set, at the floor beside the chair sat one of his throw pillows from the living room. A single candle lit. 

Nicky really did not have to make Yusuf any more infatuated with him, but the fact that he could apparently cook was such a cherry on top. 

Yusuf just let the scene continue to unfold in front of him until Nicky finally turned around.

“Yusuf!” He exclaimed. He looked a combination of excited, surprised, and worried. “I must have let the time get away from me.” He sank to his knees in the middle of the kitchen floor. “Sir, I’m sorry dinner isn’t done yet.”

Yusuf walked over and put a hand on Nicky’s chin. “It looks like you have done a great job. Come on, get up. Tell me what you have made me for dinner tonight.” Taking Nicky’s outstretched hand, he helped pull him back up to his feet. 

“So, it is kind of a bastardization of one of my grandmother’s recipes. You have a pretty well stocked kitchen. And, as my grandmother would say, “Nicolo! The only thing a good meal needs is to be made with love, and garlic.”

“Nicolo?”

“Oh yeah, that is my full name. I just shortened it to Nicky when I moved to the states with my parents.”

Yusuf’s head was spinning a little with all of the new information.

“Here, here. Sit down. You must be so tired from the day you’ve had.” Nicky led him to the kitchen chair with the set up in front of it and sank to his knees once more. “Let me get these shoes off of you, sir.”

Yusuf was in a strange daze right now. While he was the dominant in his own home, it felt like Nicky was in control of this whole situation. Even sitting at his feet, slowly unlacing his boots, it was his job to serve and Yusuf’s job to take it. He felt a strange joy bubbling in his chest that he felt might come out with a laugh. But, looking down at Nicky, a feeling of reverence and calm settled him down and let him enjoy the ride. He had told Nicky to read the book and do what felt natural.

So, Yusuf just sat there and watched Nicky remove his shoes, return to the stove, and eventually bring him his dinner. Finally returning to his place on the floor beside Yusuf’s feet, but this time sitting his knees on the pillow that had been placed there. 

“Am I going to be feeding you again?”

“I ate earlier, and I have been snacking all through making dinner. This is your time, sir.”

“That book seemed to have quite an impact on you?”

Nicky smiled sheepishly and let a small blush rise in his cheeks.

“Do you want to tell me about your day while I eat?”

“Hmm… I spent most of the morning cleaning….” Nicky started as Yusuf took his first bite. 

“Oh my… Nicky! This is incredible!” Yusuf couldn’t help but be blown away. How… where…? Insatiable, expressive, kind, AND a great cook. What right did the universe have to place this perfect submissive before him? Some divine reward? Just to tease him?

He looked to Nicky who was staring up at him with a bashful look. “Thank you, sir.” He said quietly. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to cut you off. Please, um, keep telling me about your day.”

Nicky started back and resumed telling Yusuf about his day. It had consisted of him cleaning upstairs and downstairs. He had winked at Yusuf as he explained that there were a few more surprises for him upstairs once he was done with dinner and anything that he wanted to do before retiring to the bedroom. 

Eventually the conversation drifted into more relaxed topics.

“So, Nicolo? That's a beautiful name.” 

Nicky just shrugged his shoulders as he smiled up at Yusuf.

“You know, I have another name too?” Nicky’s eyes lifted in question. “Yeah, I usually tell my friends to call me Joe.” 

“Joe.” Nicky repeated.

Yusuf wanted to ask him to repeat it. Like, he had never heard his name said before, like Nicky had somehow found a new way of seeing him, speaking him into existence. 

“So, it would seem we both have double names. Joe and Yusuf. Nicky and Nicolo. Do you have a favorite?”

Yusuf shrugged, “I don't think so. I do like that they help me separate my work life and my normal life.” He added air quotes around normal. 

“So, am I part of your normal life?” was Nicky’s quick reply.

Yusuf’s mouth went a little dry. “Nicky… I…” He didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t even know the answer himself.

Nicky waved him off. “I am just messing with you.” 

They let a few seconds of silence pass between them, both unsure of how to move the conversation forward. Finally Yusuf asked, “So, how long have you lived in the United states?” Thinking, let's just change the subject completely.

“Since, I was thirteen.”

Yusuf let out a low whistle. “You got your designation and moved to a completely different country in the same year? That sounds intense.”

Nicky sighed, as if resigned. “It's not like I had much of a choice but to deal with it. My father had been trying to move up the ranks in the Italian foreign service for years. On top of the fact that my mom and all of her family live here in the states. When he got the job at the embassy, it just made sense. What about you, how long have you been in this training business?”

Yusuf leaned back in his chair. He never let himself get this close to his clients, but he had already decided to have the conversation with Nicky about their growing attraction after dinner. So, what was a few minutes of easy conversation that they would hopefully be having later anyway?”

“I was probably first introduced to the business when I was about your age. I had my own life kind of go through an upheaval when I got my designation when I was thirteen. My mother passed the same year.” Yusuf could not believe how open Nicky was making him feel. Only a handful of people knew this tidbit about him, but he suddenly felt no anxiety or fear for letting himself be this vulnerable. “And, all I wanted to do at eighteen was get the hell out of my house.” 

“Yusuf…” Nicky started to say, grabbing onto Yusuf’s hand. “I am so sorry that happened to you.”

While Yusuf usually hated when people gave him that line, from Nicky it felt nothing but genuine. Not a nicety to be said out of a need to fill the space with an acknowledgement of loss and grief. Instead, it felt like a soothing balm on that jagged wound that had never fully healed. 

“Thank you, Nicky.” Yusuf responded with his own genuine sincerity. Letting out a big breath, he continued. “But, yeah. A friend of my dad’s was retired from the business. And, he had seen me grow up, seen how I was with my horses. He helped introduce me to the right people, and then I moved to the city. And, I guess, the rest is history” They let another few moments of silence pass between them before Yusuf asked, “What about you? You’re eighteen, setting out into the world. What do you want to do in the next few years?”

Nicky started to gnaw at his bottom lip. “You’ll think its stupid.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“It’ll never happen. So what’s the point? It's always going to be a dream. My parents want me to be this perfect, obedient object, that is what I am doing here. All it feels like I have been to them the last few years is a burden. Too wild to be dealt with. If left untamed, a threat to my fathers career. To my mothers reputation.” Nicky had started to speak with ardor. He grabbed onto Yusuf’s hand. “I want to start a shelter for abused submissives. For those who have ended up in a bad spot and have nowhere else to go. A place to be safe for a little bit.” 

“Oh, Nicolo.” Yusuf whispered out. 

“But my parents will never let that happen. They will call me an idealist. They will say that there is no use trying to alter the status quo. Just settle down with a nice dominant. Bend to their will and you will have a nice life.” Nicky dropped Yusuf’s hand and put his forehead down on one of his knees. 

Yusuf turned in his chair and used both hands to raise Nicky's face up to his. “Hey Nicky, look at me.” Nickys eyes still downcast. He brought them up to look at Yusuf, shining with unshed tears. “Nicky, you are one of the most amazing, intelligent, perceptive submissives I have ever had the pleasure of training. Tonight I have also learned that your heart is full of the kindness and passion that this world is in desperate need of. And you are an incredible cook on top of it all. Do not let your parents' limited expectations of you diminish your fire. And, you must try to trust that they will always love you even if you do not take the path they choose for you.” 

Yusuf’s voice was raw with emotion. It felt like he was trying to convince the scared eighteen year old still in his own heart as much as the one on the floor below him. He knew that his eyes were also just as wet as the Nicky’s still were. 

They held each other’s eyes. Looking into them as if they could see themselves in their most raw and truest forms. And neither ever wanted to look away. 

Then, before Yusuf even realized, Nicky surged up and connected their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story started as smut. it has now become a very cathartic way of writing conversations i've had in my head.... perhaps getting a little esoteric... I am trying to sneak in a little porn with each chapter tho :)


	6. Day 3, cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written this and rewritten this part so many times... i hope yall enjoy the finished product
> 
> tw: it does contain a discussion about past sexual assault, if you want you can stop reading when Yusuf lets Nicky get comfortable on the couch and goes to the end of the chapter
> 
> shiiit its about to get real angsty, yall

Nicky couldn’t help himself. He had been holding back the urge to kiss this man since the coffee shop. After the last few days and now this conversation, he knew that this connection they had was something more than the usual trainee/trainer relationship. 

As Yusuf surged back into the kiss himself, Nicky sighed in relief that he hadn’t hugely misread the attraction between them. 

Before he knew it Yusuf had picked him up off the floor and placed him in his lap while he still sat in the chair. One hand holding him at the small of his back while the other was lightly resting on his cheek, fingers threading into the hair at the side of his head. 

Nicky himself was gripping onto the front of Yusuf’s shirt, his legs now straddling Yusuf’s hips. 

They’re lips meeting causing little bolts of lightning to travel down Nicky’s body. The firm, steady hand on his back pulling him closer while the other softly petted along his scalp was just more example of how Yusuf knew how to create this perfect mixture of commanding and tenderness. While the kisses weren’t chaste, they weren’t full of unbridled lust. They were curious, like they were learning a new way to communicate, a new language to speak that would be entirely theirs. 

After a few minutes of these sweet kisses, they pulled away from each other. Staring at each other’s eyes, Nicky brought both of his hands to cup Yusuf’s face.

“Yusuf,” Nicky breathed out as he placed his forehead against his. After the day in the house, getting this night ready to be perfect, this seemed like the best way his plans could have been derailed. He wanted to keep kissing and touching this man until they both fell asleep from exhaustion and then woke up again to do it all over again. “Maybe we should move this somewhere more comfortable.”

Yusuf huffed a small laugh. “I agree.” He hooked Nicky’s chin under a finger and lifted his head back up. “Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you are okay with this?” He asked with earnest.

“More than anything else,” came Nicky’s husky response.

With a growl, Yusuf lifted them both up from the chair. After a quick feeling of surprise, Nicky wrapped both legs around Yusuf’s waist, placing wet and biting kisses along his neck as he began walking. 

Moving to the living room, Yusuf laid them down on the couch and brought his strong hand to wrap around Nicky’s now throbbing cock. Just letting his fingers drift along, not teasing but studying its shape, how it responded to the lightest of touches. But, he was not using these soft ministrations as if he was breakable. No, he was touching him as if he was in possession of something sacred, hallowed. 

With his hand still moving along his cock, Yusuf trailed his mouth down Nicky's neck and to his chest. 

“Fuck, Yusuf.” Nicky breathed out as he writhed underneath him. 

Nicky’s body felt like it was on fire, warming him up in places he hadn’t known were cold. He needed to know more about this man, wanted to see even more of his body. Hooking his fingers under Yusuf’s thin t-shirt, he started moving it up his stomach. Fingers brushing lightly along those exquisite abs he had been petting earlier that day. 

Taking a quick break from stroking Nicky, Yusuf helped him get the shirt off and threw it onto the floor. Nicky felt like he was transcending to some new plane of existence. Running his hands along Yusuf’s abs before wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer. He wanted to crash their bodies together, to have them meld into one writhing, moving mass of pleasure and desire. 

“Hold on, I’m gonna go grab some lube.” Yusuf said, his breath coming out like he had just run a few miles. 

Nicky took these few seconds to assess the situation. He wanted this so badly. He wanted Yusuf to continue to touch him like he was something sacred and holy. His whole body felt flushed and his cock was pulsing with the need for release. 

Yusuf soon returned, having lost his pants too at some point. His own cock erect and wanting. Laying back down on the couch, he poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and, again, began to stroke Nicky's cock. In response to this change in stimulus, Nicky threw his head back and let the ecstasy of the moment wash over him. He heard the cap being opened one more time and then felt Yusuf’s own slick cock sliding against his. 

Yusuf brought his head down and their mouths together once again. He licked into him, exploring the depths of a mouth he had debauched several times over the last few days. It felt as if he was looking for some trace of himself left behind. 

Yusuf’s other arm was supporting him so that he could move their slick cocks together without crushing them between their two bodies. Using his other hand to wrap around both of their throbbing lengths. Nicky took this time to bring up his own hands to card his fingers through Yusuf’s curls, loving how he was able to pull small noises of need from him. 

It didn’t take long for Nicky to come across his chest. He wanted to be a little embarrassed that he had come that quickly, but all he could do was close his eyes as he let the pleasure wash over him. 

“Fuck, Nicky. You are so beautiful right now.” Yusuf had pulled back a little. Still supported just by the one arm, his desire hazy eyes were sweeping across Nicky's frame as he continued to lightly stroke both of their cocks. 

Nicky shivered a bit at the overstimulation. Lips parted as he continued to pant, staring up at Yusuf. 

Nicky saw a mischievous look cross his face, the only warning before Yusuf maneuvered them so that they were sitting on the up on the couch, Nicky’s legs now straddled Yusuf’s lap.

Nicky let both of his hands run up and down the impossibly firm muscles of Yusuf’s abdomen and let his head fall down onto his shoulder. Their cocks still flush with one another, he felt himself unconsciously begin grinding down toward it again. This week showing him he had a ridiculous refractory period, his cock still hard even after his orgasm just minutes ago. 

“Yusuf.” He breathed out. 

Yusuf lifted Nicky’s butt up, sliding his body so that his cock was now rubbing across Nicky’s ass. Setting him back down, Nicky's cock was now the only one between them. 

From this new angle, Yusuf was now positioned so that he had perfect access to Nicky's neck. Biting and nibbling at it as he rocked his hips up to grind his cock up into that space at Nicky's back. Nicky grinding his own cock against Yusuf’s hard abs. His arms around Yusuf’s neck. Letting out breathy moans and gasps. His ability to speak coherently long gone. 

“I just want to fuck you so bad right now.” Yusuf said before sinking his teeth into the side of Nicky’s neck. “Want to take my time opening you up. Pull as many of those perfect little sounds out of you as I possibly can. Get you to come on my cock.” 

Nicky flushed a little bit. A cold dread traveling down into his stomach as he stuttered his movements to a stop. 

‘ _No, no. He hadn’t even thought about that lie he had told at their first meeting. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to fall for his trainer, the one he had told the lie to_.’ 

Yusuf noticed Nicky's change almost immediately. He stopped grinding against him and moved his hands up to rub light lines down Nicky's back. Nicky was still clutched to Yusuf’s neck. 

“Hey that’s fine. We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do.” He moved so that he had gotten Nicky to unattach himself so fiercely from around his neck. He brought one hand to Nicky's face and ran a thumb across his cheek. 

Nicky looked at him for the first time since they had started to cool down. He looked scared. Like he was afraid that he had hurt Nicky. 

“We can stop.” He said and Nicky felt him brush away a tear he hadn’t even known had fallen. “What’s wrong?”

“Fuck. I-I…” What was Nicky supposed to say? ‘ _I lied to you. I never knew this was going to happen. I’m sorry that I am not who you thought I was_.’ But nothing was coming out. 

Yusuf moved to try and comfort him. Unsure of what was happening but trying to be supportive. But Nicky felt himself on the verge of losing it and had no idea how to possibly salvage this situation. 

“R-red. Please. Just.” Nicky squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.” Nicky whispered quietly.

There was a brief moment of silence before Yusuf moved into action. “Ok… ok, you’re fine.” He said as he was lifting Nicky's now shaking body off of his lap and setting him down on the couch. He moved away from him slowly. “Are you okay?” Nicky could hear his voice breaking. Nicky shook his head. 

“Fuck.” Nicky heard Yusuf let out under his breath. Almost a whisper. He sounded wretched, guilty, hurt. None of those things Nicky wanted him to feel. 

“I am going to go get you a warm cloth. Ok? I’ll be right back.” It sounded like he was talking to a wounded animal. 

He was back almost immediately with a warm rag, a bottle of water, and some sweat pants and oversized shirts for Nicky. He had already dressed himself in the same attire while he was away. 

“Nicky. Nicky, can you look at me?” Soft and calm. 

Nicky let his red rimmed eyes find Yusuf’s face and it made him want to go back to hiding it again. His always expressive eyes were worried and scared. 

“Can I touch you?” 

Nicky nodded. 

“Ok, I’m going to clean you up.” Every move that Yusuf made was slow and obvious. Starting with Nicky’s face, he used the clean, warm rag to wipe away the sweat and tears. Moving down his chest and neck removing the come still left over. 

As soon as he was done he moved back to the other end of the couch again. “Do you want to put some clothes on?” 

Nicky shrugged. He didn’t mind being naked anymore. He had gotten used to it. And he wasn’t upset with anything Yusuf had done. He was upset with himself for lying to him and putting this incredible man in this situation. 

“How about a blanket?” Yusuf continued. 

“Ok.” Nicky watched him get up and walk over to a small ottoman off to the side of the room and pulled out two blankets. 

“I have a regular blanket. And I also have this weighted one.” 

Nicky felt his heart clinch at the display of Yusuf’s huge heart. “The weighted one.” 

Coming over, he said, “Can I put it on you? Or do you just want me to set it down?”

Nicky looked up at him and said, “You can put it on me. Please.” 

It felt so nice to be gently tucked in. The weight of the blanket actually doing some work to help alleviate his anxiety about the ongoing situation. 

Nicky was also in awe of how Yusuf had coaxed him out of being a non verbal mess just in the span of a few questions. So that when he had settled back onto the other side of the couch, using the other blanket to cover his lap and asked, ”Can we talk about what just happened?” Nicky actually felt like talking. 

This man deserved some kind of award for settling him down and being so patient with him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry Yusuf. I fucked up, but none of this was supposed to happen. How was I supposed to predict this?” Nicky said as he felt more tears fall. Yusuf looked at him with a confused stare. Nicky continued, “I lied to you. Before. About being a virgin. I just wanted to get it over with. And didn’t want it to feel weighed down by the strange implications that it has. That whoever took it was getting something sacred of mine. Or that it was this gift for the person I chose. It’s weird. And I hate it. But, I couldn’t. I can’t do that to you.”

Nicky moved to grip Yusuf's hands. “With you, I would want you to know. And not in some creepy way but in a way where it would be special for just us. And I know that if you found out later you would probably agonize over the idea that you hadn’t known to take it slower or would be hurt that I had lied to you. And continued to lie to you during it. 

“We have a connection. I know you feel it too. And I just, I never want to lie to you. Again. Ever.”

Yusuf was now staring intently, openly back at him. When he realized that Nicky was done speaking for the moment, he let out his own speech. 

“Nicky, thank you for telling me. Thank you for knowing how and using that ability to stop before we went further than you wanted to go tonight. I also need you to know how incredibly sorry I am for putting you in this position. I can definitely agree that our attraction to one another is something we will need to deal with, but I should have shut this down in the kitchen. I knew we needed to talk this out in detail before anything like this happened and I let myself get carried away. Please know that I will never do that to you again.” 

“No, you don’t have to apologize. I am the one who started all of this.” Nicky said dejectedly, letting his eyes fall to their still intertwined hands.

“Please. I need you to know that I never want you to feel pressured by me to do anything you are uncomfortable with. We needed to have a conversation about the power difference in our relationship. And I knew that. And I let you down.”

“No, you don’t-“

“Nicky, please. Don’t say what I did wasn’t wrong. Know that it was. And you don’t have to forgive me right now or ever. But please don’t dismiss this.” 

“Ok.” Nicky said as he turned his head and let his eyes fall even further down to the carpet. 

With both of them having said their peace about the current situation, they sat for a few minutes in a relatively comfortable silence. Before long, though, Yusuf spoke back up. 

“Nicky, I was already going to ask you about the safeword you used yesterday too...” Yusuf let his voice trail off. “Did it also have anything to do with the lie you told me at the coffee shop?” 

With this question, Nicky took his hands back and scrunched his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Letting his head fall into the crook of the two bent knees, he replied. “Please, Yusuf. Don’t make me talk about it.” His voice now thick with emotion. 

' _I can’t do this_ ’ Nicky thought as a new ball of cold fear collected in his stomach at the idea of telling Yusuf how stupid he had once been. Especially with this display of how stupid he still was. 

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. “We don’t have to talk about it now. Or at all if you don’t want to. But, that mental block you spoke of might have roots in these reasons. And talking about it might help that dissolve.” 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Nicky felt a sob begin to come out. 

“Can I get closer and put my arm around you?” 

Nicky nodded into his knees. 

Yusuf slid closer and hugged him to his side. “What wasn’t supposed to happen?” 

“For you to find out how stupid I am.” Nicky sobbed. He untucked his knees and wrapped his arms around Yusuf’s middle and began to cry in earnest. 

“Hey, shh.” Yusuf petted at the top of his head. “You are not stupid.” 

“I’m just a stupid kid. I keep,” Nicky hiccuped into Yusuf. “I keep trying to be an adult, and…. and ….. I think I know what I’m doing and then this happens. Again!” 

“No, this isn’t stupid. Nicky you are valid to want to stop something if you don’t want to do it. And, while I am upset that you lied to me, I can understand why you did. These things aren’t stupid, but we really do need to talk about them.” 

Nicky lifted his head up out of Yusuf’s shirt. His chest ached as he thought about what had happened two years before. It ached thinking about the excuses he had come up with for why it happened. Ached thinking about how it had molded him and how it was molding this moment. 

As Nicky locked eyes with Yusuf, he hadn’t expected to see the open and vulnerable look felt in his own eyes reflected in Yusuf’s eyes. As they bore into him he could feel them giving him space, allowing for Nicky to let out his own vulnerabilities without fear or judgement. It felt like they were giving him grace. 

And he knew he was about to bear his soul to this man. And somehow he also knew that it would not change his opinion of him. 

Nicky sat back against the arm of the chair, pulling out of the embrace they had been in. “If I am going to tell you, I want to lay down while I do.” He said, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

“Okay. I can sit in another spot if that would make you more comfortable?” 

“No, please, Yusuf-“

“Joe, you can call me Joe if you want.” 

“Joe,” Nicky whispered out. “Please stay with me on the couch.” 

“Ok, alright. I’ll just move here.” He said as he moved to the end of the couch and brought Nicky's blanketed feet to rest in his lap. “And let you get comfortable.” 

They sat like that for a while as Nicky tried to figure out where he wanted to start. 

“You know… I don’t remember if I told you… but I had this older boyfriend in high school, Stephen?” 

He paused waiting for a reply from Joe but he remained silent. Just running his hands across Nicky’s feet and shins. 

He was letting him take as much time as he needed and was apparently not going to interrupt, so Nicky forged on. 

“Well he was older than me. And I was still just this weird kid from Italy... I hadn’t really made a lot of friends since we moved and he, just…. he was one of the first people to…” 

Nicky felt pathetic to admit it. To admit how lonely and sad he had been. To admit how strongly he had attached himself to the first person who had shown kindness and interest in him. 

“I guess, be nice to me? And, well you already know, but I like being….. tied down. Always have. I don’t know why. I was so excited to find somebody who might, I dunno, be into that stuff too. And I told him. Because, why would I not tell my boyfriend about these ideas?” Nicky let out a sharp, almost hysterical laugh. 

“Fuck. He was so nice at first. The first few months we were together, he treated me like a treasure. 

“And then spring break came around. I was supposed to go to Italy with my parents. See some family. I convinced them to let me stay in town. Told them I was gonna go to a friends house at the beach. I guess they were just happy that I was finally making friends.

“So, yeah. Um…. I asked Stephen to come over. That my parents were out of town.” Nicky took a big breath in and let it out slowly. The only thing really keeping him tethered to this reality were the continued movements of Joe's hand against his leg. 

“I let him tie me down. You know? I was stretched across the end of our long dining room table. The one we only ever used when my parents were hosting dinner parties for passing dignitaries. It just seemed so hot at the time. Laying on my stomach. My arms stretched out, my hands bound and connected to some base under the table, I guess. He spread my legs too, one tied to a chair leg the other to the table leg. I was still fully clothed. And it felt…… Christ, it felt good. And he kept petting on me, telling me how good I was doing. And then I heard the doorbell ring.” Nicky stopped. His stomach was in knots and he could feel the threatening of new tears prickling behind his eyes. It didn’t feel like enough just to cover his face with his arm to try and hide how ashamed he was, so he turned and buried his face into the cushions on the back of the couch. 

“I remember asking, “Stephen? What’s happening? What are you doing?” And he just looked down at me with this awful smile, said I was going to love it. And went to answer the door. 

“Fuck, I remember fighting like hell to get untied. But I couldn’t do anything but pull uselessly at my hands. Then he walked back in with his best friend, Keane.” Nicky felt like his stomach was about to give out. 

““He’s a feisty one.” Keane said. And ruffled my hair. I just kept looking at Stephen begging him to tell me what's going on, to untie me, to say anything. But he just looked at Keane and asked ‘when were the others going to get there?’

“I don’t remember some of what happened next, but I do remember, he pulled me up by my hair and said that he had told his friends that I would show them a good time. He told me to ‘Stop acting like a fucking tease. You want this, practically begged me for it.’ I just kept saying ‘please, please. I’m not ready. I don’t want this. God, I think I was sobbing at that point. 

“I dunno if the begging worked or if they had always planned for what happened next. They…. they still cut all of my clothes off me. Fuck I can still feel their hands on me sometimes. And then Keane was shoving a rag in my mouth. One by one more of his friends showed up. Some of them looked a little unsure, but Stephen assured them that this is what I wanted. In fact it was my idea. The one rule was that you could only look and not touch. It’s all a strange blur after that as they took out their dicks and started jacking off. Like me writhing around and begging for help was the hottest thing they had ever seen. I think that they called me names. Told me I wanted it. Just another tease. I think some of them took pictures.

“I remember that Stephen came first... on my face.” Nicky stopped. Thinking back to yesterday. Thinking back to how quickly Joe had moved on when he said he didn’t want it. How Joe trusted him as much as he trusted Joe. 

“They all came on me... eventually. And then they just left. I don’t…. I don’t know how long I stayed laying across the table. Stephen had left with his friends. Left me tied down. It took a few hours but I eventually got my hands free. Went and took a shower. Stayed there until the water ran cold probably. I don’t know. I was just so numb after. And I just kept thinking, it’s fine, it’s not like they raped you.” 

Nicky remembered saying it to himself over and over as he had sat, balled up in his shower. Now that he could hear himself say it outloud, for the first time ever, he could hear how flimsy of a justification it was for thinking he was fine. 

“Nicolo,” Yusuf said beside him. His voice wrecked with his own emotion. As if he was crying. 

Nicky looked up at him and saw the tears on his face and couldn’t hold his back anymore, letting out great hiccuping sobs.

He felt Joe pulling him into his arms. Hugging him as he fell apart. 

“I never told my parents what happened. But did refuse to go back to school. Told them I was sick. They gave up eventually and just told the school I had mono or something. I finished the course work for the end of the year in my room. We had so many fights that summer,” Nicky said, grasping even tighter to Yusuf. “I told them I wasn’t going back to that school. I eventually convinced them to let me enroll somewhere else. It feels like all we do now is fight.

“It feels like he stole something from me.” Nicky ended quietly. He felt emptied and hollow after letting all of this out. He couldn’t help but also feel pathetic as he let himself continue to cry in Yusuf’s arms. There were no helpful hints about what to do in this situation in the book that he had been reading all day. He still had the surprises waiting upstairs. Yet, here he was, being the most selfish submissive alive. He had made this whole day about himself. His crying soon quieted down as he continued his downward spiral into these negative thoughts. 

Yusuf’s voice eventually cut through his mind. “Nicky,” his voice sounded out with conviction. “What Stephen did to you is one of the worst violations of trust that can happen within the dynamic between different designations. He took advantage of your trust and of your inherent biological needs and wants. I wish I could take it back for you, make it so that it never had to happen. But, I can’t. What I can do is tell you that you did not deserve for that to happen to you. 

“I am also so overwhelmed and humbled now that I know what you have been through, for you to allow me the chance to be a dominant in your life. He did not steal anything from you. He couldn’t. You have such a strong light in you. Even in the darkest of times, nothing could ever steal that light from you.”

Nicky let Yusuf’s words blanket him and warm him against that yawning emptiness that he felt when he thought about that day. Hearing the kindness and conviction within Yusuf’s words gave him much needed peace. For that, he did not mind as Yusuf gently rocked them back and forth in his arms as he continued to whisper sweet words to him for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick summary if you skipped tw - Nicky was sexually assaulted by his high school boyfriend and his friends. while there was no actual penetration, it was incredibly traumatic and left a lasting effect on his life and relationship with himself and his parents...
> 
> finally the discussion about the virginity and safeword usage! I hope it met everybody's expectations? Next few chapters will just be pure fluff


	7. Day 3, end of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter just to move some story along :)

Yusuf was awash in a swirling amalgamation of conflicting emotions. A great sadness for how that boy had taken advantage of Nicky’s trust. Rage at the idea of that child, that infant believing he had any right to force Nicky to bend to his will when he so obviously did not want what was happening. Pride at Nicky for still retaining his passion and trust despite how the world had tried to break him. And an incredible need to protect Nicky from anybody else perpetrating more trauma onto the incredible person in his arms. 

He isn’t sure how long they lay together on the couch. Nicky having cried himself into an uneasy sleep, Joe was at a loss of how to proceed. Even when he had told himself to be prepared for anything this evening, he never would have predicted what had just occurred. 

While he had suspected that Nicky had a past that had made him less than willing to submit to those dominants in his life, he had not expected this. He wondered if he should push Nicky into reporting the crime. But, having taken place over two years ago on top of sexual assault cases with no physical evidence meant that the odds of any sort of positive outcome would be slim to none. He thought maybe he should suggest that Nicky talk about what had happened to somebody other than himself. It went back to that thought he had right before Nicky had arrived for his first day, he was a trainer not a therapist. He didn’t want to do or say anything that might further traumatize the poor boy. 

Nicky shifted in his arms. After a little maneuvering they had ended up laying down completely on the couch. Joe’s back resting against the arm of the couch with Nicky laying on his stomach in between his spread legs. Nicky’s face had been turned toward the couch, but this shifting allowed Joe to get a better look at him. Still red with puffy cheeks, Joe let his fingers softly brush a few strands of hair out of Nicky's face. 

He realized the dichotomy of the situation. For the last few days, it had been Nicky waking him with his gentle touches and searing sea green eyes. Joe felt such a strong urge to protect and take care of the man he was looking at. He wondered if this was how Nicky felt when he had been the one to do it to him. 

Carding his fingers through Nicky's soft hair, he let his head fall back onto the back of the couch. He knew they shouldn’t stay down here all night. It would be an uncomfortable night for himself and they would both wake tomorrow feeling stiff and sore. However, he was struck by the idea of not wanting to do anything to Nicky without his explicit consent anymore. Even though he had moved him while he was sleeping several times already, Joe wanted to make sure that after the revelations of just a few hours ago that Nicky was the one who decided where he would wake up and where he would move his body when he did. 

For that reason, Joe would stay on this couch for the rest of the night if Nicky never woke up. He just continued to run his fingers through his hair and run light lines down his arm for the time being. 

“Mmm... are you petting me?” Nicky’s sleepy voice sounded some time later.

Joe let out a soft chuckle as he kept petting along Nicky's head and arm. “What, nobody has ever petted you awake before?”

Nicky let out a small groan as he turned his head to squish his face into Joe’s stomach while circling both arms around his middle. He squeezed him in a tight hug for a few minutes. 

When he eventually turned his face up to look at Joe he seemed to realize they were still laying on the couch. “You didn’t carry me to bed?” He asked, his voice still very much thick with sleep. 

“Just wanted to ask your permission before moving you. Didn’t feel right to have you wake up in a place different than where you fell asleep.” 

Nicky closed his eyes and let out a small groan before burying his face back into Joe’s stomach. “Don’t make me start crying again.” He slurred out. It sounded like he was already halfway back asleep. 

“Do you want me to carry you up to bed, or would you prefer sleeping down here tonight?” Joe asked softly. 

“Carry me, please.” Nicky said with his last bit of consciousness before slipping back asleep.

That was all the permission Joe needed to gather Nicky up in his arms and bring them up the stairs. 

\---

Walking into the bedroom he was taken aback for a moment by the slight difference in décor that greeted him. At some point during the day, Nicky had found all of the candles in his home and placed them on the furniture in his bedroom. He had placed chiffon scarves over his side table lamps and had set up his incense burner he hadn’t seen since his brief stint in college. The bed was made with all of his throw pillows set up meticulously, and a bottle of massage oil sat on the table on the side of the bed Nicky had been sleeping on the last few nights.

This must have been one of the next activities he had planned for the night.

The sight of it made Joe’s heart sink a little thinking about all of the thought and planning that Nicky had put into this day. In so many ways, Joe was finding Nicky to be a submissive that was driven by the actual _acts_ of service. Cooking dinner, morning blowjobs, petting him awake. Nicky seemed so much more comfortable showing off these submissive traits then speaking them into existence. 

Coming to know this made the knowledge of his past tear at his heart even more. This Stephen kid had taken Nicky’s submissive nature and preyed upon his instinctual and innate drive to please and serve. In Joe’s opinion there was nothing more disgusting in the nature of dominants than to take advantage of their other half. This anger and disgust was fed even more by the physical and emotional connection that had linked Joe to Nicky since their first day together. 

He couldn’t let himself stew over this too much at the moment. He had just learned about this, but Nicky had been living with it for the last two years. Joe would let Nicky, then, direct any conversations that they would have about it again. He had no way of knowing the minefield of trauma that had been left in the wake of the incident, and Joe did not want to make Nicky regret having told him or cause him to feel like he could not tell him about other painful or emotional times in his past.

Placing Nicky down on the bed, Joe pulled the covers down and tucked him in. He gathered some clothes for himself and made his way to the bathroom. He wanted to take a quick shower, hoping that it would help wash away some of his own shame for his behavior earlier. He had known that they needed to talk about the strange power dynamic in this unconventional relationship. Instead of respecting Nicky, he had let himself be driven by his baser instincts when Nicky had rushed up to kiss him in the kitchen. It was something that both of them had been wanting to do, but he was the professional, he was the one who knew deep down that things could get sticky when feelings got involved. But, when their lips had connected, his brain just seemed to… shut off. All he could think about was how good Nicky tasted, how good his lips felt, how it felt like their mouths and bodies fit together almost perfectly. He had felt intoxicated when he had breathed in the way Nicky smelled. His mind had short circuited when Nicky came for him with just the barest of friction as he had rubbed their cocks together. When he had looked into Nicky’s eyes as he had panted underneath him, he felt a bliss that was incomparable to anything he had ever felt. 

These thoughts were chased away as Joe walked into the bathroom. Much like the bedroom, Nicky had taken the time to cover all available surfaces in candles. Nicky must have somehow gotten somebody to deliver a bunch of candles to the house when he had been away during the day because he really didn’t remember having this many, especially not the taller ones that were collected along the sides of the bathtub. His fluffiest towels had been laid out, and a few of his essential oils were placed on the counter. Looking over this scene, Joe had to take a second to lean against the door frame and take in a few shaking breaths. He felt a few tears slide down his face. Just another item on the list of activities that had been ruined by Joe’s inability to think with his head and not with his cock. 

It would seem from the set up in the bathroom, either before or after Nicky had given Joe a massage he would have brought him into the bathroom and given him a bath, both of these events taking place under low light or candle light. Pleasant scents and soft hands had been Nicky’s aim for the rest of the evening after dinner. Now Joe wasn’t sure if Nicky would ever want to do those things with him again. 

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Joe turned around. Tonight had turned into a disaster and now all he wanted to do was to crawl in bed and wrap his arms around Nicky. Forget the shower, forget his self deprecating thoughts. He was in uncharted waters, but his gut was telling him to just be a present and solid force for Nicky when he did eventually wake. For all the effort he had put in to create this ruined evening, Joe could do that little act to show how much he appreciated and cared for it. 

_Maybe they should get out of town for a few days_ , Joe thought as he wrapped Nicky up in his arms, following him into sleep a few minutes later.

\-----

Nicky woke a few hours later, bleary eyed and with an urgent need to pee. With his brain still half asleep, he used muscle memory to make his way into the bathroom. Lit only by a small night light, it was only after he had finished and was making his way back to bed that his eyes finally adjusted to the low light. He was greeted with the sight of all of the work he had put into the bathroom just a few hours earlier. Like a flood, all of the memories of the night rushed into his mind as he slowly slid to the floor of the bathroom. 

It wasn’t that he felt bad about finally sharing that part of his past with someone. It just felt different. Like, the feeling of something missing had been replaced with something new found. He almost wanted to feel irritated with himself for how long it has taken him to tell anybody about what happened to him those two years prior. 

Sitting back against the cold porcelain of the tub, he decided that he was glad he had waited. He was glad that it had been Joe who knew. Like so many other things, Nicky just felt right letting him be a part of his many firsts. 

No, the reason he had sunk to the floor in the bathroom was his sadness for how the evening had gone. This day had been about service, about showing his dominant that he was capable of taking care of him as much as he could take care of Nicky. And, it just felt like he failed so spectacularly at that.

Leaning his head back against the tub, he tried to imagine what it could have been like to lead Yusuf up the stairs to the bath he had already drawn. He would have taken his time slowly removing all of his clothes. Letting his fingers run light lines along all of those parts of his body that he hadn’t quite gotten a chance to touch. 

He would have put in lavender essential oil into the bath and let Yusuf sink beneath the steamy water. Watching as he let his muscles, body, and mind relax under Nicky’s care. Nicky would have watched Yusuf’s eyes slowly close, memorizing how his face lost its tension and let itself fully relax. Under the careful ministrations of Nicky’s hands, Yusuf would allow himself to sink even further into a blissed out state. After having turned Nicky into a pliable pile of putty the day before, Nicky had been dead set on returning the favor to Yusuf. 

If the bath hadn’t been enough, he had planned on draining the tub, drying Yusuf off using those same light touches he had used to remove his clothes, and then led him back to the bedroom. He was about to let his mind wander over how he would have poured oil onto Yusuf’s back, legs, arms, ass and worked it into every nook and cranny of his body. But was interrupted from this daydream by said Yusuf entering the bathroom. He looked down at Nicky rubbing some sleep from his eye and let his own body slink to the floor beside Nicky.

“Are you ok?” He asked, the sleepy look on his face having now mixed with a confused and concerned one.

Nicky looked at him as he scrunched his eyebrows together before he shrugged and let his head fall. “I dunno.” He answered back. 

He felt Joe’s strong hands and arms encircle him, bringing their bodies together. Nicky didn’t want to dwell too long on how strange this might look to an outsider. Just the two of them hugging while they sat on the bathroom floor at some ungodly time in the middle of the night.

“Come on,” Joe said as he began to pick them both off of the floor. “Let's get back into bed.” 

Nicky just hummed in acquiescence, allowing himself to be led back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. “I’m sorry this night turned into such shit,” Nicky said as he felt Yusuf’s strong arms encircle him on the bed, squeezing his back into his chest.

“Shh…” Yusuf answered back, burrowing his face into the back of Nicky’s neck. “We are going to take tomorrow off. It’s all gonna be ok. Lets just get some sleep.” Letting the breathing and presence of the other comfort each other into to falling quickly back into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! just a quick psa to not walk down stairs backwards and to always double check if their is one last stair! hope you enjoy this chapter, brought to you by my broken foot, tramadol, my purest embarrassment, and just a little tinge of pain...


	8. Day 4, morning

It seemed as if they woke almost at the same time the following morning. Joe wrapped around Nicky, his arms encircling him as he nestled his head into the back of his neck. Nicky pushed into the embrace so that his back arched into the space of Joe’s chest and stomach. He brought both hands up to wrap around Joe’s arms, creating an even more established connection within this already intimate embrace. 

Though both knew the other was awake from the movements that had just taken place, there was an unspoken desire to remain silently bonded, to sit in the space of comfort and trust that had been established the evening before. 

Because even though neither might be able to put into words this new dynamic, it was as if their bodies already knew how to act on it. How to take comfort, how to lay easily within the arms of the other. 

So that is what they did for the first few minutes of their being awake this Monday morning. 

It was as Nicky began to trail light fingers up and down the arms still wrapped around his chest that Joe finally found his voice. 

“I was thinking about maybe us getting out of town for a few days and going to my family’s farm upstate? Just get out of the city and relax.” Joe said as he nuzzled further into Nicky's back. Neither really that awake.

“Hmm…” Nicky hummed, he nodded his head and absently brought his lips to kiss along Joe’s forearm. “There is just the little detail of my having brought no extra clothes.” Slightly more awake now, he shifted in Joe’s arms in order to face him properly. Long legs getting tangled within soft sheets as he moved. He finally settled so that they now faced each other with the sheet creating a barrier between them from hip to toe. “And, I’m not sure how your father feels about a bit of nudity?” Nicky said as nestled into the place his back had just been, placing closed eyed, soft kisses along Joe’s sternum. 

Joe felt his heart warm at the small gesture Nicky had just made in his sleepy comments. To remember such a small detail about the conversation they had last night that most would have forgotten, especially with the much more emotionally overwhelming revelations that followed. But, here, Nicky with his kind heart had taken the few words he had spoken about his loss and realized the enormity of their impact on his own life. 

It took most people a few times of him telling them that his mother had passed for them to remember, if they remembered at all. He knew it wasn't out of malice or ill will. It was just that most people heard him say it, and.... Just seemed to forget it? Perhaps that is why it would always hurt when they would ask about ‘his parents’ after he had told them his mother was dead. Because, this one small detail to them, just a few misused words, reflected a situation that had created him, made him who he was as a person. 

He almost wanted to laugh from the wrongness of his own surprise. Of course, Nicky would remember. That was just the kind of person that he was. 

Pulling Nicky into a tighter embrace, he lightly kissed him on the crown of his head. “That’s why I was thinking I could spend the day pampering you.” Joe said as his chest continued to fill with a comfortable warmth. His skin prickling with goose pimples as he felt Nicky’s hot breath on his chest still mouthing along it sleepily, unconsciously. 

“Mmm… What did you have in mind?” Nicky asked as his mouth made small movements to kiss along Joe’s collarbone.

“Well, I was thinking we could start with some new clothes.” Joe chuckled as he felt his body begin reacting to the light touches that were sending electric fire along his nerve endings. His cock responded in turn with these ministrations by twitching against his leg, filling ever so slightly at the way Nicky’s mouth moved across his skin. 

“Mmmhmm..” Nicky responded, his lips moving to the base of Joe’s neck.

Working his fingers into Nicky’s long, fine hair, Joe continued. “Maybe go get manicures and pedicures from my favorite place over on 24th.” Nicky’s mouth had found its way on the underside of Joe’s jaw. Not waiting for any response he knew wouldn’t come, Joe finished with his list of ideas saying, “We could end the day visiting my barber, Vinny. Then, I know this tasty little Ethiopian place just around the corner we could have dinner at.” 

Nicky pulled back at the word of a haircut. Feigning hurt, he sent Joe mocking doe eyes, asking, “You don’t like my hair?”

Joe couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face as he got his first full look at Nicky that morning. No longer the puffy, red eyed boy he had held in his arms the night before. His long hair now fell around and framed his face charmingly in the mid-morning light of his bedroom. Bright sea-green eyes stared at him earnestly, despite the joking way he asked the question. 

Running lithe fingers into Nicky’s hair, Joe’s short fingernails scratched lightly on his scalp. Joe saw shivers begin to run the length of his body as he answered, “I love your hair, sweetheart.” Nicky let his head fall back to its original spot into the notch in Joe’s chest created by his slightly curved back. Joe heard the slightest reply of a petulant sigh. “I’m just thinking a little trim. When was the last time you got your hair actually cut?” 

Joe couldn’t help the grin he felt rise on his face as he heard the second petulant sigh that Nicky released. “Two years,” came Nicky’s mumbled reply. 

“Two years, hmm?” Joe asked back quietly, still moving light, nimble fingers along Nicky’s scalp. 

The timing of the answer coincided too perfectly with the situation they had discussed last night. Joe knew he could push a little right now to see if Nicky wanted to talk about his reasoning behind his lack of grooming over that time frame. However, he felt himself falling back into the gut instincts that he had always used in training sessions. 

Nicky knew that Joe knew, now. If he wanted to talk about it, Nicky knew that Joe would be as open and receptive as he had been last night. Just like when Joe knew when to push, he also when not to push. So, he let them sit in silence for a few moments waiting to see what Nicky needed from him. When he continued to sit in his own silence, Joe heard his silent response in Nicky’s relaxed, even breathing. 

“You will love Vinny. He does these straight razor shaves that makes you forget all your problems in the world.” Joe spoke out into the quiet that had settled on the bedroom.

“I can think of another way to make you forget all of your problems.” Nicky responded as he began once more to move his mouth up Joe’s sternum, hitting quickly along his clavicles before making his way up his neck. One hand finding Joe’s cock, rapidly filling to its full weight against the sheet still separating their bottom halves. 

Joe moved his legs to tangle within Nicky’s through the sheets. Slotting one between Nicky’s thighs as the other came to settle its weight on his upturned hip. Grinding their two bodies together, he let out a playful growl as he used one hand to find Nicky’s own hardening length. However, he had the forethought to bring his hand onto the other side of the sheet, his warm hand grabbing possessively at the pulsating flesh of Nicky’s cock. 

“But, you must remember, this day is about pampering you.” Joe said as he shifted their bodies, coming to straddle Nicky’s body. Nicky now laying flat beneath him, his hand having lost its loose grip on Joe’s own cock with the movement. The sheet came to rest just below his balls, the top half of Joe’s body now on full display. 

Joe watched Nicky’s eyes travel along as he reveled in the way he could cause the boy laying below him to be rendered speechless just at the sight of him. He knew the work he put into how he looked, but he had never felt more alluring and humbled as he did under Nicky’s honest gaze. 

He knew then that he wanted to move his head down to kiss along those lips that had parted slightly from the surprise and lust that was filling his body at the slight movements of Joe’s fingers along his cock. However, he did not want a repeat of the mistakes he had made the night before. He only meant to repay him for the incredible blow job he had received the morning before and did not want to scare Nicky away by the fear he might be trying to once more take him further than he was ready to go. 

Nicky must have seen his hesitation, though, as he was the one who once more instigated their kiss by rising slowly onto his elbows before raising one hand to cup the back of Joe’s head and brought their mouths together slowly. 

The kiss that followed was different than the first they had shared the night before. Despite Joe’s hand still keeping its heavy hold on Nicky’s cock, this kiss was almost chaste in a way. It was slow and closed mouth, but they could both feel the way their obvious attraction flowed between the two of them. 

Nicky was also the one to pull them apart. Half lidded eyes stared up at Joe, a small smile on his face as a delicate pink rose on his cheeks. “I trust you.” He said sincerely. 

Joe answered this by giving Nicky back that same slow kiss. With his, he pushed Nicky’s head back down onto the pillow before moving his mouth along the same path that Nicky had been following on Joe’s body all morning. He moved his mouth along the sharp line of Nicky’s jaw before moving down along his trembling neck. It sounded like he was having a hard time pulling in full breaths and had started to squirm a bit as Joe reached Nicky’s stomach. 

“J-Joe.” Nicky squeaked out as Joe’s mouth reached that spot just above where the head of Nicky’s cock had started leaking. His hands had come to scramble along the tops of Joe’s shoulders, his legs opening as bent knees helped his feet find purchase under the mattress to allow him to have a modicum of control of where his hips might jolt to.

Joe shot his eyes upward. Dark eyes meeting Nicky’s, his pupils now blown with lust so that the clear sea-green had become the color of an approaching thunderstorm that had the promise of lightening or even the wild winds of a tornado. Joe wanted to crawl into those eyes and never leave. Make a home in those wild winds and calm seas. 

“Let me take care of you, the way you’ve been doing for me all weekend.” He said in a low rumble. Darting his tongue out to lick the little bit of pre-cum that had balled up along the slit, he reveled in the way it made Nicky’s hips shoot upwards toward him, a small gasp escaping from his mouth. 

He could feel Nicky’s hands tightening on his shoulders, not pushing him away but pulling him closer. Joe took that as all the permission he needed to swallow down Nicky. Basking in the soft noises Nicky made in response, Joe let his tongue begin to circle around the cock in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed causing Nicky to buck up into him. He quickly tried to retract his hips, but Joe just followed him down, doing his best to get Nicky’s cock to hit the back of his throat. He wanted to gag on it, wanted Nicky to know the work he would put in to bring the writhing man beneath him as much pleasure as could be wrought from his beautiful body. 

As he relaxed his jaw, he took both of Nicky’s hands from his shoulders and brought them to rest onto the top of his head. An unspoken invitation and request for Nicky to take or have any amount of control he might want. 

Joe loved the way Nicky followed his lead to lace his fingers into the short curls that sat upon his head. While he wasn’t pushing him down, the heavy weight of Nicky’s hands sent shivers down Joe’s spine as his nails scratched along his scalp as he gripped onto his curls and moaned.

Joe soon found a slow rhythm of working his mouth up and down along Nicky’s cock, alternating between going down on him deeply before coming to suckle on his head while wrapping his tongue around his length. The way Nicky’s hips began to undulate in circles, needing to move but not wanting to take this energy into harsh thrusts, Joe knew he was probably driving Nicky wild. So, he was a little surprised when Nicky took one hand out of Joe’s hair. Unsure of what he might be doing, Joe tilted his head to watch Nicky as he brought his hand up to dive two fingers deep into his mouth. Moaning wantonly as he began to suck and thrust them into his mouth.

With more friction, the sight of Nicky needing to suck off his own fingers as Joe worked his cock probably would have caused him to come across the sheets wrapped around his knees. Instead of losing himself to the show that Nicky was putting on, Joe lifted one hand from its place along Nicky’s hips and walked it lightly along his stomach, up his chin. He gently pulled Nicky’s hand out of his own mouth before thrusting two of his own fingers into Nicky’s mouth. 

Joe let out a low moan as he sunk down on Nicky’s cock as he realized that Nicky was doing his best to work Joe’s fingers in the same rhythm that Joe had been doing on his cock. Wanting to throw Nicky off his beat, he dipped his tongue out to run it along that space between the base of his cock and the top of his balls while simultaneously adding a third finger into Nicky’s mouth. Setting a much harsher cadence, loving the sound of Nicky gagging on his fingers as he couldn't help but buck up into Joe’s mouth. 

“-Oe!” Nicky’s sudden exclamation was all the warning that Joe got before he felt his mouth begin to fill with hot spurts of come. 

Swallowing down all that he could, Joe pulled off of Nicky’s softening cock and removed his fingers from his mouth. Falling down in between Nicky’s still spread legs, he kissed the limp head and dick as he listened to Nicky still panting above him. His body was flushed with satisfaction as he watched Nicky’s dick let out a few last drops of come from Joe’s continued teasing. Licking it up, he preened from the sound of Nicky’s panting turning into soft whimpering. 

The hand that was still threaded into Joe’s hair began to pull him upwards. Going with the movement, Joe brought his body to lay half beside and half on top of Nicky’s still heaving chest. 

Once more, Nicky led Joe’s mouth to meet his own. Licking into Joe’s mouth as he kept writhing in the high of a fantastic orgasm. 

Joe was getting a little irritated with himself. He wanted to initiate the next kiss they shared between themselves. Growling, he reciprocated Nicky’s enthusiasm by slotting his own tongue into Nicky’s mouth taking a firm hold onto his chin as he rose up onto his elbows. Breaking the kiss, Joe looked down at Nicky. His eyes still closed, mouth open, a small, relaxed smile on his face. Slowly opening his eyes, Nicky looked up at Yusuf. Raising Joe’s hand, Nicky kissed the palm as he blinked at him lazily, contentedly.

“Feeling pampered yet?” Joe asked with warm amusement. 

“I don’t know if I can take any more pampering if it's gonna be a whole day of that.” Nicky answered back. 

“Maybe not quite that intense.” Joe said as he leaned down to place a quick kiss on Nicky’s nose before sitting up in bed, throwing his legs over the side. “But, you’ll get used to it. I promise.” Joe looked over his head as he finished, sending Nicky a wink and grin before standing up. “Come on, let's take a quick shower and be on our way. Shall we?” The grin still spread across Joe’s face as he offered a hand to Nicky. It morphed into a beaming smile as Nicky grabbed on, a small squeak escaping him as Joe pulled him up into his waiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having my first real experience with writer's block... but, have no fear, I know I will finish the story... it just will take longer than I had originally anticipated  
> and chapters will shrink in length just so I can feel like I am making progress...
> 
> hope everybody enjoyed this smutty little update!


End file.
